


Чародей по имени Тео

by EtoMaj



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26081062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtoMaj/pseuds/EtoMaj
Summary: Вы знакомы с Луи Пастером? Вам случалось гладить тигра, сажать пальму на берегу моря, играть на зачарованной скрипке? А вот ученикам седьмого "А" класса очень повезло с учителем. Приключения ни для кого не проходят даром. Один почувствует себя рыцарем, другой найдёт себе дело по душе, третий обретёт восхитительную уверенность в себе, а кто-то крепко подружится с человеком, которого раньше не замечал.
Kudos: 1





	1. Как выбраться из коробки без дырочек. Чьи мысли попадают в тетради. Гордое сердце Шотландии. Врач, моряк и писатель.

С утра по старому городу бродил ветер, взбивая волосы, словно перья подушек, выхватывая листки бумаги из рук, игриво шаря за пазухой. От него не делалось холодно, только лёгкая щекотка пробегала по животу и плечам, как после порции мороженого.  
Днём солнце палило так сильно, что невозможно было идти по улице застёгнутым на все пуговицы. Будь на то наша воля, мы уже щеголяли бы в сарафанах, футболках и шортах, возвращаясь домой, только чтобы поесть и выспаться. Когда с каждым днём теплеет и свежеет воздух, небо брызжет красками, лучи играют на стёклах, а в палисадниках распускаются роскошные кусты сирени, кто усидит в четырёх стенах?  
Единственным, что мешало нам с рассвета до заката разгуливать по преобразившимся улицам, была школа номер 116. Каменный бледно-жёлтый дом в три этажа, похожий на гигантскую букву "G", если бы кто-нибудь вздумал посмотреть на него с вертолёта.  
Нас было всего двенадцать, в классе никогда не сменялись люди. Мы отлично помнили, как пришли сюда впервые, и всякий раз в сентябре сочувствовали восторженным первоклашкам с их бантами и галстуками. Мы-то к седьмому классу считали себя старой гвардией, умудрённой годами и сражениями.  
Все углы и закоулки школы, входы, выходы и лазы в каменном заборе, каждое черешневое дерево и все турники на спортплощадке были давно разведаны, изучены, излазаны и потеряли для нас всякий интерес. То же самое с учителями.  
Среди них были женщины и мужчины, молодые и пожилые, а то и вовсе неопределённого возраста. Строгие и мягкие, яркие и блеклые, симпатичные и скучные, рассеянные и мнительные, добродушные и острые на язык. Общее у всех наших учителей было только одно: каждый из них был уверен, что нам весь день нечем заняться, кроме как учить его предмет! Не было случая, чтобы мольбы о прогулке подействовали на них, как бы хороша ни была погода. Лишь иногда они соглашались на открытие - окна в кабинете.  
Так однообразно, урок за уроком, и шло дело, пока не наступило пятое мая, пятница - ветреный и странный день. Собравшись полным составом у входа в школу, мы просочились внутрь. Затем поднялись по лестнице на третий этаж, болтая по дороге обо всём на свете и приветствуя народ из дружественных классов.  
Толпиться под дверью кабинета было весело. Из окон коридора виднелся давно и густо заросший парк. Ветер волновал кроны деревьев, по аллеям гордо разъезжала конная полиция. Парк был так хорош, что мы с Максом и Лёхой тут же сговорились идти домой через него, хоть это и было нам не по пути.  
Звонок оторвал нас от приятных мыслей и заставил, ворча, войти в пустой кабинет. Кто-то затеял перебрасываться пеналами, но тут пришла директриса (тайная кличка - Нахаловна) и положила бою конец. От неожиданности я замерла по стойке "смирно", гадая, зачем она к нам заглянула и куда подевалась учительница русского и литературы, имевшая привычку первой заходить в класс.  
\- Седьмой "А", не пугайтесь. Никого из вас я к себе вызывать не собираюсь, - обнадёжила нас Нахаловна. - Сегодня Аркадию Васильевну заменит другой педагог, прошу всех оставаться на своих местах.  
\- Наталья Михайловна, а мы его знаем, или он новенький?  
\- Это новый учитель, практикант. Ведите себя прилично, я потом спрошу у него о вас, - предупредила она и удалилась восвояси.  
\- И как прикажете это понимать? - друг Макс прошёлся между рядами парт, юркий, рыжий и смешной.  
\- А вот как: придёт вместо Арсильевны студент, нас с вами старше лет на десять. Можно будет что угодно вытворять, в "Б" классе такое уже было в том году, - вспомнил Лёха.  
\- Нет, не получается, - Инга покачала светлой головой. - У меня старший брат сам практикантом был. Их по школам осенью распихивают, а не весной, и уж никак не в мае, когда в институтах сессия на носу.  
\- Будем ждать, пока кто-нибудь не появится, - провозгласил Мишка и стал от нечего делать протирать чистым платком чистые очки.  
Мы с Максом принялись писать стихи: строчка - моя, строчка - его. Обычно это было легко, но в тот день получалась какая-то несуразица. Рифмы подбирались слишком знакомые, а толку не выходило, как будто мы по памяти записывали Пушкина, путая местами строчки.  
\- Чужие слова в голову лезут, сейчас засну со скуки, - пожаловалась я. - И куда он запропал, этот загадочный учитель?  
\- Пора бы ему уже свалиться, - откликнулся Лёха, задумчиво чёркая ручкой в блокноте.  
И практикант свалился! Не вошёл, не прибежал, не явился, не заскочил, а именно свалился. Свет из окна заслонила чёрная тень, а секунду спустя послышался звон осколков и грохот. На полу, возле учительского стола, присыпанного битым стеклом, лежал человек.  
Мы повскакивали с мест и с возгласами обступили его. Незнакомец прыжком поднялся на ноги, отряхнул, как ни в чём не бывало, одежду, широким жестом смёл стёклышки с крышки стола и водрузил на неё свой головной убор. Это была изрядно порыжевшая остроносая треуголка. Однако в ту минуту нам было не до шляпы: мы, вся дюжина, молча стояли и, вытаращив глаза, смотрели на её хозяина.  
Им оказался молодой человек, в меру высокий и поджарый. Обут он был в ботфорты того же невразумительного оттенка, что и шляпа, на нём были чёрные штаны, чёрный же широкий плащ и ярко-синяя безрукавка поверх белой рубашки. На поясе в ножнах висел длинный кинжал с резной костяной рукояткой.  
Незнакомец обладал давно не стриженными тёмными волосами, которые чертополошно торчали в разные стороны. Его лицо я запомнила надолго: открытое, худое, смуглое, с чёрными лохматыми бровями, чёткими скулами, прямым носом и яркими губами. Больше всего в этой физиономии поражали глаза: большие, настолько тёмные, что почти не видно зрачков, отчаянно весёлые, всегда глядевшие смело и прямо. Вот и сейчас он смотрел на нас с вызовом, словно для него было самым обычным делом падать откуда-то с неба.  
\- Извините, вы кто? - спросили хором несколько человек.  
\- А вы кто? - он упёр руки в бока и ждал ответа.  
\- Мы - седьмой "А" класс, у нас урок должен быть сейчас, - не очень уверенно ответили мы.  
\- Седьмой, говорите? Так это же чудесно! Значит, я как раз успею зажечь, пока вы тут не отсырели, - пришелец глядел на нас с интересом. - Какую вы слушаете музыку?  
Мы замялись, не зная, что и сказать. Меньше всего ожидали услышать подобный вопрос.  
\- Так какую же, признавайтесь? - парень склонил голову на бок, насмешливо улыбаясь.  
\- Разную, - нашёлся Шурик. - Всего понемножку.  
\- Стало быть, ещё никакой, - кивнул незнакомец, словно с самого начала так и думал. - Ну что ж, это куда лучше, чем слушать плохую.  
\- А разве такая бывает? - усомнилась Янка.  
\- Ещё как бывает, - авторитетно заверил он. - Только я вас ей не отдам ни за какие коврижки! Это я вам говорю как ваш новый учитель... а какой у нас нынче урок?  
\- Литература.  
\- Значит, я - ваш новый учитель литературы. Всем славное утро! - он водрузил треуголку на голову и отдал честь по-военному.  
\- Как вас зовут? Вы не представились, - напомнила я.  
\- Неужели? Ну что ж... - он задумался на мгновение. - Зовите меня Теодором, мне нравится это благозвучное имя. Или нет, лучше просто Тео: выйдет вдвое короче. Теперь я хотел бы узнать, как мне величать вас!  
\- А разве не проще взять классный журнал и устроить перекличку? - недоверчиво спросила Соня, наша староста. - Там все наши фамилии записаны.  
\- Мадмуазель, я не собираюсь обращаться к вам по фамилиям, это слишком официально. Если у вас нет причин сохранять инкогнито, назовите свои истинные имена, пожалуйста! В противном случае хватит и псевдонимов.  
Мы представились по очереди. Тео смотрел каждому в глаза, стараясь запомнить с первого раза. Мне было интересно, растеряется ли он, увидев близняшек Соню и Милу, которых я научилась узнавать поодиночке только к концу третьего класса, а половина учителей не умела до сих пор, чем девчонки охотно пользовались. Но Тео ничто не смутило.  
\- Итак, знакомство состоялось, - молодой человек быстро прошёлся по классу, крепко пожимая всем руки.  
Возле Аните он остановился и, протянув ей правую ладонь, сказал:  
\- В странах Востока считается невежливым давать для пожатия левую руку, но прошу никого не обижаться, если сделал это: я ничего плохого не имел в виду. Сегодня нам предстоит уйма дел, и быстрее было здороваться двумя руками одновременно.  
\- Вы опоздали, Тео, - напомнила Инга. - Звонок уже был.  
\- Во-первых, я всего один, а ты говоришь мне "вы", как будто меня много. Во-вторых, я терпеть не могу быть нежданным гостем, - он подмигнул сначала мне, а потом Лёхе. - Я дождался, когда вы начнёте ждать, и сразу же оправдал ваши ожидания. А в-третьих, и в-последних, если урок в этой школе начинается со звонком, то я появился как раз вовремя. Звенело, по-моему, очень хорошо! - он с гордостью кивнул на окно.  
\- Влетит вам... то есть тебе, - предупредил Влад. - Мы с парнями месяц назад в футбол гоняли, я навесил мяч высоковато и вышиб стекло в актовом зале. Пришлось родителям новое вставлять, а меня потом на две недели заперли под домашний арест.  
\- Зато каков был удар! - Лёха хлопнул приятеля по плечу.  
\- За меня не беспокойтесь, - Тео взял на ладонь несколько осколков и подул на них.  
В тот же миг все частички разбитого стекла взлетели с его руки, пола и со стола, выстроились, как по команде и вновь приросли к оконной раме. На восстановленном стекле не осталось ни бреши, ни трещины.  
\- Садитесь, кто куда хочет, и начнём урок, если не возражаете, - заявил Тео и уселся на подоконник, небрежно скрестив ноги.  
Мы поспешно заняли свои места, зашуршали тетрадями.  
\- Что вы там так усердно пишете?  
\- Число, "классная работа", как обычно, - отозвался Шурик с первой парты.  
\- Зачем? Неужели вам хочется? Май месяц на дворе, - напомнил практикант, как будто мы этого сами не заметили.  
\- И не говорите! Сейчас бы свежим воздухом подышать, - произнёс мечтательно Макс.  
\- Так значит, не мне одному надоело сидеть в этой старой коробке без дырочек! - торжествующе воскликнул Тео, спрыгивая с подоконника.  
Он прошёлся по кабинету пружинисто и легко. Вот уж кто наверняка умел танцевать.  
\- Всем осточертело, но что делать? - я смотрела на Тео во все глаза, гадая, каким ветром его к нам занесло.  
\- Лично я предлагаю отбивать ритм! Начнём с самого простого: с тройных ударов, только чур все вместе, иначе не выйдет толка. Слушайте, - велел он и, подбежав к учительскому столу, дважды стукнул кулаками по его крышке, а потом громко хлопнул в ладоши. "Пум-пум-пам!"  
\- Запомнили? А теперь повторяйте за мной! - и Тео принялся барабанить с удвоенной энергией.  
Один за другим, сначала тихо, потом всё уверенней, мы застучали в такт. Класс потонул в грохоте. Мы поднялись из-за парт и отбивали этот приятный, незамысловатый отчаянный ритм, который с тех пор раздавался у меня в голове всякий раз, когда меня заставляли делать что-нибудь наскучившее и ненужное. Казалось, что от наших тройных ударов сотрясается до основания школа.  
\- Там, прямо под нами, в двадцать пятом - алгебра! - восторженно крикнул Влад. - Ещё немного, и мы к ним провалимся!  
\- Необязательно! - откликнулся Тео.  
Ворвавшийся откуда-то ветер подхватил нас, и душный класс исчез. Под ногами была сочная свежая трава, которую словно напитали солнцем. Шелестели на ветру клёны, с прохладной аллеи неподалёку доносилось цоканье копыт - мы очутились в парке.  
\- Здесь нам будет гораздо лучше, - уверенно заявил Тео. - Вперёд и с песней, не отставать!  
Мы припустили за ним бегом: он мог, когда хотел, идти очень быстро. Место, выбранное нашим учителем, оказалось лучшим уголком во всём парке. Там, прямо на зелёном молодом газоне, устроены были скамейки, а ещё лежали два бревна-исполина, на которых удобно было сидеть, взобравшись по оставленным с боков сучьям. Мы разместились, кто где хотел, Тео же попросту сел на траву.  
\- Поскольку у нас урок литературы, а почитать я с собой ничего не захватил, мы будем что-нибудь писать, - объявил он.  
\- Но где писать-то? Все наши тетради в кабинете лежать остались, - возразила Мила.  
\- Остались, говоришь? А это что? - Тео пошарил в траве и вынул из неё стопку тетрадок. - Я просмотрел их мельком и сейчас же вам возвращу.  
\- Когда ты успел? - недоверчиво покосилась на него Инга.  
\- Тут и одного взгляда хватит. Везде одно и то же, почти слово в слово: целые страницы, выписанные из учебника, заумные мысли всяких критиков. Правда, среди них встречаются и ваши собственные, но их меньше всего, к сожалению. И только одно исключение во всём седьмом "А" классе, - Тео высоко поднял самую потрёпанную тетрадку с морским огурцом на обложке. - Снаружи начертано: "Литература Макса", и внутри, действительно, сплошь Макс!  
\- Там не только мои стихи, просто у меня почерк разборчивей, - признался мой друг под общий смех. - Всё это примерно наполовину - Сашкино.  
\- Вот как? Тогда я вас от души поздравляю! - Тео привстал с земли и пожал нам обоим руки. - Не всякий решится на подобное, и совсем у немногих получится.  
\- Получится что? Стихи сочинять? - не поняла Соня. - Так это я и одна могу, без помощников.  
\- Одному проще. Уж на что мы с тобой друг друга понимаем, а и то ругаемся из-за того, чем заправлять салат, - напомнила ей Мила. - И месяц не можем решить, в какой цвет покрасить холодильник. Оливковый?  
\- Сиреневый!  
\- Вот видишь.  
\- Совместное творчество - нервное и непростое дело, - кивнул Тео. - Вдвоём создать что-нибудь такое, что пришлось бы по вкусу каждому, в два раза труднее, чем в одиночку. Для трёх дело усложняется втрое, для четырёх - вчетверо и так далее. Все, кто способен что-то сотворить вместе и не рассориться из-за нюансов, достойны искреннего уважения.  
Тео зааплодировал, ребята тоже. Поневоле краснея, мы с Максом встали и церемонно раскланялись.  
\- Теперь разбирайте ваши тетради и сделайте так, чтобы понятно было, что они именно ваши, а не сотни незнакомых друг с другом людей. Пишите, что в голову придёт.  
\- А можно я рассказ про сыщиков сочиню? - спросил Мишка, потирая руки.  
\- Нужно! - кивнул учитель. - Полная свобода творчества. А я намерен сложить песню.  
Устроившись поудобнее на травке, Тео отвёл чуть в сторону левую руку так, будто держал ею что-то, а правую, изогнув, выставил перед собою и принялся рассеянно перебирать пальцами воздух. Задумчиво уставившись в одну точку, он, похоже, наигрывал на воображаемом музыкальном инструменте отрывки из любимых вещей.  
Мы погрузились в сочинительство. Лёгкий ветерок бегал по парку, резвясь, шевеля страницы и пряди, поворачивая листья платанов серебристым исподом наружу. Макс, я и наш верный союзник Лёха мигом накатали десяток эпиграмм - сперва друг на друга, потом - на наших учителей. Только мы добрались до директрисы, как вдруг услышали нечто такое, что мигом оторвались от работы. Это были три чистых струнных аккорда.  
Тео всё так же сидел на земле, только теперь руки его бережно обнимали рыжую гитару. Пальцами левой он ступал по грифу, ногтями правой вскользь ударял по струнам. Инструмент выглядел необычно: он был меньше и изящней, чем я привыкла, формой напоминал грушу, а не женский силуэт, и струн было не шесть, а целых восемь, собранных вместе попарно. Но всё же это была именно гитара, и удивительно звучная.  
\- Где ты её взял? - Янка спрыгнула с бревна, чтобы посмотреть поближе.  
\- Придумал, - отозвался Тео. - И новую песню в придачу! О стране, чьи жители сдали сказки в архив и разучились гулять под дождём.  
\- Неужели где-то есть такая страна? - улыбнулась Женя.  
Тео заиграл и начал петь. Голос его звучал по-доброму насмешливо:  
\- Есть в мире примечательное место,  
По счастью я не представляю, где,  
Там смысла нет жениться -  
слишком бледные невесты,  
И ужас отражается в воде.

Там есть певцы, но все врождённо глухи;  
Там есть цветы - их опыляют мухи;  
Там дети есть - их душам двести лет,  
Но нас с тобою там сегодня нет!

А мы идём с тобою  
По улице вдводём,  
И нам известно всё,  
Что нужно в этот миг:  
Есть ветер и солёный  
Бескрайний водоём  
И сотни непрочтённых нами книг!

\- Давай дальше! - попросили мы.

Тео задорно подмигнул и продолжил:

\- В стране, где каждый сам себя обидел,  
Уныло - небоскрёбы вместо скал,  
Там небо есть, должно быть,  
но его никто не видел  
И звёзды в телескопы не искал.

Там скучно жить и мрачно находиться,  
Там можно помереть, но не родиться,  
Там окулист не видит блеска глаз -  
Дружище, пусть обходятся без нас!

А мы идём с тобою  
По городу вдвоём  
И думаем о том,  
Что мы хотим успеть:  
Домой вернуться к ночи,  
За десять миль пешком -  
И время остаётся, чтоб допеть!

\- Мне нравится, - одобрил Мишка. - Ты прямо сейчас сочинил и слова, и музыку?  
\- Спасибо, я рад. Подобрать мелодию не очень трудно, если умеешь играть, - улыбнулся Тео. - Я тебя научу.  
\- А десять миль - это много? - спросил Лёха.  
\- Кто ответит?  
\- Примерно шестнадцать километров, - отозвался Шурик, - столько можно пройти за три часа, если нигде не задерживаться. Милями расстояние измеряют в Англии, Америке и некоторых других странах.  
\- Молодчина! - похвалил Тео. - Вы любите читать, я вижу? Если желаете, я вас познакомлю с одним хорошим писателем.  
\- Желаем. Мы настоящего живого писателя ещё никогда не видели!  
\- Тогда, - Тео оглядел нас, проверяя, все ли на месте, - нужно встать, сосчитать до трёх и высоко подпрыгнуть. Готовы? Раз, два, три!

Прыгали мы в парке за школой, а приземлились в незнакомом городе. Тео велел не отходить от него далеко и сторониться конных экипажей, разъезжавших по улице. Люди были одеты в старинные костюмы, женщины носили на головах шляпки, мужчины - котелки, кепи и цилиндры.  
\- Я, кажется, догадался, - Мишка смотрел вокруг во все глаза. - Ведь это Лондон! Примерно конец девятнадцатого века. Дома с дымоходами, кованые ограды, газовые фонари, улицы вымощены булыжником, и не видно ни одного автомобиля. Только погода на удивление хорошая.  
\- Ты почти угадал, мы действительно в Великобритании, - подтвердил Тео. - Но не в продымленном Лондоне, а в главном шотландском городе Эдинбурге, в 1886 году. Вы заметили, что многие мужчины здесь носят клетчатые килты? Сейчас наш путь лежит в порт. Следуйте за мной!  
Просторная улица вскоре круто пошла под уклон, и тут мы увидели город по-настоящему. Он раскинулся на холмах, красивый и древний, коричневый, как осенние листья, одетый в голубоватую дымку холодного северного моря. Каждый второй дом здесь был произведением искусства: арки, резные окна, витражи и башенки были повсюду. То тут, то там островками зелени вздымались кроны огромных деревьев.  
\- В Эдинбург Кастл нас сегодня не пустят, да и не по дороге, - с сожалением заметил Тео, когда мы спускались по длинной каменной лестнице. - Утешимся тем, что замок отсюда хорошо виден!  
Нашим взорам открылась во всей суровой красе величественная крепость с надёжными зубчатыми стенами, узкими бойницами и огромными воротами. Эдинбургский замок широко и прочно стоял на земле, а в небе над ним гордо развевались знамёна.  
Мы спустились по пологому склону холма, прошли насквозь тенистый заросший парк, углубились в череду шумных улиц и снова попали на лестницы. Голоса людей, лошадиное ржание, стук копыт и колёс, воркование горлицы и воинственное пение волынки, посвист холодного ветра, шум ветвей и плеск волн - множество звуков сливались вместе в свободную симфонию Эдинбурга, столицы Шотландии. В неё свой голос невесомым кружевом вплетала Аните:  
\- Этот город - путь-дорога  
Кораблям. Их видим много,  
Здесь им отдых и подмога,  
С ними много и вестей.  
\- Даст их множество морское  
Что-нибудь тебе такое,  
Чтоб бальзам пролился в зное,  
Как конец тоски твоей, - отозвался Тео.  
\- Красиво, а это кто? - спросил шёпотом Лёха.  
\- Шота Руставели, я тебе завтра принесу, - пообещал Шурик.

Над заливом Ферт-оф-Форт вздымался лес мачт, огромные чайные клипера мирно соседствовали здесь со скромными лодочками. Порт был полон народу, туда-сюда сновали грузчики с тяжёлыми мешками и ящиками на спинах, расхаживали матросы, дымя трубками и широко ставя ноги по давней привычке. Просоленные насквозь, с обветренными мужественными лицами, моряки бродили здесь, точно во сне, впервые за долгие недели ступив на берег и растерявшись от долгожданного счастья.  
Не меньше тридцати человек стояли кругом на одном из причалов, тесно сбившись вместе, и криками подзадоривали тех, кто находился внутри. Под покровительством Тео мы подошли совсем близко. Матросы не только не прогнали нас, но даже пропустили в первый ряд: будучи ростом куда ниже взрослого мужчины, мы не могли заслонить им обзор.  
\- Мы с вами поспели вовремя, - сказал наш провожатый довольно. - Они только собрались начинать.  
\- Что здесь сейчас будет? Они решили драться? - возбуждённый Влад указал рукой в сторону двоих мужчин в центре круга.  
\- Сегодня в команде вон того могучего китобоя ожидается пополнение, - отвечал Тео, кивая в сторону трёхмачтового корабля. - Посмотрите на младшего из бойцов. Как вы думаете, кто этот будущий мореман?  
Оба были крепкими мужчинами, но один из них превосходил другого ростом. Морской волк с лёгкой проседью в тёмной, аккуратно подстриженной бороде, мощный и плечистый, он грузно переминался с ноги на ногу, готовясь нападать. Его соперник хоть и казался худым рядом с этим великаном, зато был молод, подвижен и обладал длинными руками. Упрямый подбородок, бесстрашный взгляд, взъерошенные волосы над широким лбом - вот каков был этот человек. Слегка подпрыгивая на месте, он присматривался к противнику.  
\- Мы знаем его? Он ведь победит? - спросила Мила.  
\- Смотри, не отвлекайся, сейчас сама увидишь, - нетерпеливо бросил Мишка.  
Тео, казалось, даже не услышал: он не сводил глаз со спортсменов.  
В следующее мгновение кто-то громко свистнул. Услышав сигнал, мужчины сошлись и начали боксировать. Перчаток на них не было, поэтому удары выходили жёстче, чем на ринге. Старший, опытный матрос, нападал уверенно, целясь противнику в голову, но нередко промахивался, не поспевая за ним и получая в ответ неудобные удары. Молодому человеку тоже доставалось, но он, смеясь, только сильнее пригнул мощную шею и стал похож на бодучего быка.  
\- Артур! Артур, держитесь! Не открывайтесь, наступайте смелее! - выкрикивал, забывшись, Тео, приправляя речь отрывистыми английскими фразами.  
За храброго новичка хотелось болеть, и вскоре мы все хором скандировали его имя. Как я теперь жалела, что ленилась на уроках английского!  
Движения борцов делались то резкими, то плавными: они завораживали зрителей. Двое мужчин кружили по площадке, ступая осторожно и упруго, не отрывая друг от друга взгляда и выбирая момент для следующей атаки.  
\- Красиво, словно древний воинский танец, - прошептала Аните.  
\- Поединок может быть красивым, - согласился Тео, - когда противники равны по силе и уважают друг друга. Иначе получается не состязание, а безобразная драка, в которой никто не может вовремя остановиться. Нападать нескольким на одного - просто бесчестие, как по мне. А уж когда насмерть бьются тысячи...  
\- Позволь, я смотрел много военных фильмов и даже завидовал, - признался Влад. - Особенно разведчикам и диверсантам. Ведь на войне мужчины покрывают себя славой.  
\- Тогда мужчины - просто идиоты, - возразила Инга сурово. - В том, что люди убивают друг друга ради чьей-то власти, нет ничего славного.  
Между тем Артур начал сильно теснить соперника. Оба уже украсились кровоподтёками: старший - на лбу, молодой - на одной из широких скул. И вот бывалый моряк, метя в корпус, опустил левую руку и оставил в своей защите брешь. Молодой человек тут же ею воспользовался и крепким ударом в плечо опрокинул противника.  
Матросы одобрительно загудели, приветствуя победителя. Тот даже немного покраснел от удовольствия.  
\- Вот он, мистер Артур Дойль, ирландец, студент и искатель приключений. Сегодня он нанялся судовым врачом на корабль "Надежда", отплывающий в Арктику через несколько дней, выдержал испытание и, как видите, команда радушно приняла его, - Тео говорил громко, потому что вокруг очень шумели.  
\- Подожди! - Мишка не верил своим ушам. - Его фамилия Конан Дойль, это он придумал Шерлока Холмса, бригадира Жерара, профессора Челленджера? Что же ты сразу так и не сказал?  
\- Я думал, ты уже сам догадался. Почитай "Воспоминания и приключения" или "Арктические дневники" - ещё не то узнаешь. Только Конан - его второе имя, а не часть фамилии.  
Мистер Дойль протянул руку поверженному сопернику, и тот в мгновение ока поднялся на ноги. Посмотрев на молодого человека с улыбкой, моряк сказал ему что-то, пожал руку и даже похлопал по спине. Дойля окружили новые товарищи. Наши радостные крики потонули в поздравлениях.  
Между тем Тео пробился в центр круга к победителю. Перекинувшись с ним парой слов, учитель дружески взял Артура за локоть, и через секунду они оба были уже рядом с нами.  
\- Поздравляем, сэр! Вы молодец! - загалдели мы.  
Тео, улыбаясь, перевёл мистеру Дойлю наши слова. Тот шутливо поклонился и, оглядев нас, сказал что-то в ответ.  
\- Артур благодарит вас за поддержку, - передал Тео. - А ещё он говорит, что мне повезло с учениками. По глазам видно, что вы смышлёные, только одеты как на маскарад.  
\- Мы очень любим ваши книги, просто дух захватывает! - воскликнул Макс.  
Но новоиспечённый судовой доктор удивился и решил, что мы его с кем-то спутали.  
\- Этот джентльмен пока сочинил только пару рассказов, - объяснил наш учитель. - Мой приятель подумывает о врачебной практике на берегу, но сначала ему нужно окончить медицинский факультет Эдинбургского университета. Сейчас мистер Дойль отложил сессию и устроил себе каникулы, которые он намерен провести в полярных морях.  
\- А как же экзамены?  
\- Он непременно сдаст их, когда вернётся. Честное слово, Сонь, оценки - не самое главное в жизни, и чем раньше вы это поймёте, тем лучше. Однако Артуру пора идти. В добрый путь, док!  
\- Удачного плавания, сэр! Семь футов под килем! - от души пожелали мы.  
Мистер Дойль рассмеялся в ответ, пожал руку Тео, махнул нам рукой и моментально пропал из виду в пёстрой толпе портового люда.  
\- Самое время испариться и нам, - сказал чародей и, окинув нас быстрым взглядом, трижды хлопнул в ладоши.

Из шумного шотландского порта мы вновь перенеслись в кабинет русского языка, откуда и началось наше сегодняшнее путешествие. За это время минутная стрелка настенных часов обошла три четверти круга.  
\- Конец урока, - возвестил Тео. - Всем до свидания!  
\- Ты ещё придёшь к нам? Мы будем ждать!  
\- Увидимся на днях!  
Взметнулся плащ, и Тео исчез. Раздался звонок.  
\- Как жаль, что литература будет только в среду, - сказала Инга и ошиблась. Потому что Тео не стал ждать до следующей литературы.


	2. Капитан "Альбатроса" и его команда. Встреча с монгольфьером. Как избежать купания.

Всю пятницу, все выходные и даже в понедельник с утра мы ни о чём другом между собой не говорили, кроме как о Тео. Все сходились на том, что присниться он нам не мог. Ведь иначе получилось бы, что двенадцать человек видели один и тот же сон, да ещё и средь бела дня.  
Мишка с Шуриком и Владом не поленились сходить в парк и обыскать лужайку, где мы побывали с волшебником. Там, в траве между бревном и скамейками, мальчики обнаружили диковинную круглую монету с квадратным отверстием. Решили, что китайскую.  
Мы с Максом и Лёхой провели независимое расследование. Встретив в парке двух полицейских, степенно ехавших верхом по одной из аллей, мы спросили у них, не видели ли они здесь на днях детей нашего возраста с молодым учителем.  
\- Как же, - живо откликнулся один. - Парень с гитарой прогуливал ребятишек по парку, и было это в пятницу, в наше дежурство. Играл он так, что даже кони заслушались!  
\- "А мы идём с тобою по улице вдвоём..." - напел его напарник. - Привет ему передавайте, пускай ещё приходят - без них скучно.  
С тем мы трое и ушли. Надо ли говорить, что всё, сочинённое нами пятого мая, обнаружилось в целости и сохранности на последних страницах тетрадей.  
\- До сих пор поверить не могу, - призналась я, разводя руками, когда Макс на перемене рассказал остальным, что нам удалось узнать.  
\- По теории вероятности всего этого произойти не могло, - сказал задумчиво Мишка.  
\- В том-то и дело! - воскликнул Шурик. - Теория невероятности! Только она поможет объяснить, как Тео к нам в класс попал.  
\- Эй, физика ещё не началась, - осадила нас Инга. - Дайте ещё минуту отдохнуть от всяких теорий и формул!  
Тут как раз прозвенел звонок, но сегодня он был какой-то приглушённый. Колентиновича ещё не было, поэтому мы не спешили рассаживаться за парты.  
\- Интересно, будет ли лабораторная, - сказала Соня. - Я тетрадь забыла.  
\- Это зависит прежде всего от погоды, - произнёс знакомый голос.  
Мы все так растерялись, что не нашли даже слов приветствия. На краешке учительского стола восседал Тео собственной персоной. Одет он был в костюм лётчика: куртку, защищающую от ветра, и плотные штаны. На шее у волшебника висел бинокль, но вместо шлема на голове по-прежнему красовалась треуголка.  
\- Я изо всех сил надеюсь, что погода так и останется лётной, - продолжал он, как ни в чём не бывало. - Дождь пришёлся бы нам совсем некстати!  
\- Вы... ты же заменяешь учительницу литературы, - выговорила Мила.  
\- Я не люблю повторяться, - ответил Тео, беспечно болтая ногами в воздухе. - Какой урок вести, мне по большому счёту всё равно, лишь бы это однообразным не становилось. Всем привет!  
\- Привет! - спохватились мы.  
\- Так-то лучше, - улыбнулся он. - Когда вы в последний раз путешествовали на воздушном шаре?  
\- Никогда, - ответили мы с сожалением.  
\- Хотите попробовать?  
\- Конечно, хотим! Ты ещё спрашиваешь!  
\- Тогда начинаем урок воздухоплавания.  
\- А разве шар выдержит всех? - усомнился Шурик. - Нас двенадцать, да ещё ты, итого чёртова дюжина.  
\- Сейчас узнаем, это нас не затруднит, - заверил учитель.  
Он подошёл к доске, взял мел и нарисовал большой воздушный шар с четырёхугольной корзиной, подвешенной к нему на верёвках.  
\- Условие задачи будет таким: шар рассчитан на девять взрослых по семьдесят пять килограмм. Мы все хотим лететь на нём. Спрашивается: поднимет он нас разом в воздух или нет?  
\- Получается, что шар поднимает шестьсот семьдесят пять килограмм, - рассуждал вслух Шурик. - Надо узнать, какова наша масса.  
\- Логично, - согласился Тео. - Давайте каждый по очереди скажет, сколько весит, и мы сложим всё вместе.  
Тео считал на доске, мы - у себя в тетрадях. Первой справилась шустрая Янка.  
\- У меня пятьсот тридцать кило получается, - сообщила она.  
\- Приплюсуем к ним ещё семьдесят моих, - откликнулся Тео. - И каков ответ?  
\- Всего шесть центнеров людей! Ура! - вскричал Макс. - Мы полетим!  
\- Превосходно! - просиял чародей. - Балласта возьмём с запасом. Сумки оставляем здесь, кабинет я запру на ключ. Одежду, которую можно накинуть на плечи, берём с собой: наверху пригодится.  
Дождавшись, чтобы все собрались, Тео достал из кармана своей лётной куртки зелёный воздушный шарик и надул его до размеров люстры.  
\- Он сейчас лопнет!

Хлопок - и мы очутились в открытом поле. Там расстелен был огромный, полосатый, как тельняшка, сине-белый мешок. Рядом с ним стояла внушительных размеров плетёная корзина.  
\- Почти всё готово, Тео, - произнёс, выныривая из-за корзины, симпатичный молодой человек в такой же одежде, как у Тео, кепи и лётных очках.  
\- Спасибо, Марк.  
\- Везёт вам, ребята, - сощурившись, Марк посмотрел на солнце. - На небе - ни облачка!  
Бока шара на глазах вырастали из травы. Это работал насос, нагнетающий в оболочку газ.  
\- Будьте добры, проследите, чтобы шар не цеплялся за траву, иначе шёлк может порваться, - велел нам Тео. - Проверьте на всякий пожарный случай, нет ли в оболочке дырок. Я тем временем осмотрю клапаны и стропы.  
Осторожно приподнимая ткань со всех сторон, мы помогли шару отделиться от земли. Тео обошёл его вокруг, проверил, не выходит ли из оболочки газ и прочно ли держится на верёвках корзина для пассажиров.  
\- Всё в полном порядке, - сказал он довольно.  
Оболочка шара вскоре надулась настолько, что поднялась в воздух и повисла над корзиной, натянув стропы. Ему не терпелось взмыть в небо.  
\- Шар может улететь без нас? - заволновалась Соня.  
\- Не беспокойся, - рассмеялся Марк. - Во-первых, мы с Тео его как следует заякорили, а, во-вторых, там внутри корзины лежат мешки с песком, которого вполне достаточно, чтобы удерживать её на земле.  
\- Пока мы ещё не взлетели, скажите честно: боится ли кто-нибудь высоты? - спросил волшебник.  
\- Никто!  
\- Тогда пусть каждый, кто готов отправиться в путь на этом летучем корабле под моей командой, выйдет вперёд.  
Мне приятно вспомнить, что мы, все двенадцать, шагнули с места одновременно.  
\- С этой минуты я зачисляю вас в состав экипажа "Альбатроса"! - торжественно произнёс Тео.  
\- Почему "Альбатрос"?  
\- У каждого корабля должно быть имя, - гордо ответил Марк. - А я свой нарёк в честь бесстрашной морской птицы, короля воздуха. Как раз подходит для такой громадины!  
И правда, на одном из сине-белых боков шара красовалось изображение чайки, широко раскинувшей крылья по шёлку.  
\- Давайте распределим обязанности, - сказал Тео и стал называть нас по очереди, а Марк раздавал всевозможные приборы и приспособления.  
Макс и Лёха обязались посменно вести судовой журнал "Альбатроса". Соне достался барометр и таблица, чтобы по его показаниям узнавать высоту. Мила получила часы и термометр для воздуха, а Женя - компас, карту и красный карандаш, чтобы отмечать на ней наш путь.  
Янке ничего не выдали, но доверили ей выпускной клапан в оболочке шара, который нужно было открывать и закрывать по команде, дёргая за верёвочку. Аните у первого борта корзины, Шурик - у второго, Мишка - у третьего и, наконец, Влад - у четвёртого борта отвечали за балласт, им дали совки для высыпания. Инга со своим стареньким, но нежно любимым "Зенитом" взяла на себя аэрофотосъёмку.  
\- А мне что делать? - спросила я, почти обидевшись.  
\- Ты, Сашка, назначаешься вперёдсмотрящим, - Тео снял со своей шеи бинокль и надел его на меня. - Будешь смотреть вперёд!  
\- Есть, капитан!  
Сразу же, чтобы не было тесноты, договорились, кто в какой части корзины будет стоять. Затем Тео оглядел нас напоследок и громко произнёс:  
\- Экипаж, слушай мою команду! Всем занять свои места на борту воздушного судна!  
Мы по одному быстренько забрались внутрь огромной корзины. Снаружи к её бортам привешены были мешки с песком, внутри стояли такие же, но в два раза крупнее. Не верилось, что эта махина вообще сможет подняться над землёй.  
Марк и Тео вдвоём выгрузили лишний балласт, в котором теперь не было надобности, потому что мы прижимали к земле корзину своим весом. После этого наш капитан присоединился к нам.  
\- Корзина слишком тяжёлая, Тео. Сбрось-ка ещё один, - велел ему Марк.  
\- Принимай, - откликнулся тот и осторожно перенёс большой мешок через борт.  
Свалив мешок на землю, Марк выпрямился и оценивающе посмотрел на корзину.  
\- Попробуйте кто-нибудь подпрыгнуть, - посоветовал он. - По-моему, шар всё ещё перегружен.  
Макс слегка оттолкнулся ногами от пола - и тут же, словно на весах, мы закачались вверх-вниз.  
\- Снимем ещё килограмм десять, - решил Тео.  
Едва маленький мешок с песком оказался на траве рядом с большими, пол корзины заходил ходуном у нас под ногами.  
\- Достаточно! Можете взлетать, - Марк, перегнувшись через борт корзины, пожал руку капитану.  
\- Спасибо тебе громадное! За "Альбатрос" не переживай, - сказал ему Тео.  
\- Ты только не вздумай на нём "свечки" изображать, знаю я твои лихачества.  
\- Забрать якорь! - скомандовал Тео и сам забрал у Марка якорь. - Руби швартовы!  
Без якоря верёвки, державшие шар на привязи у земли, натянулись до предела. Стоило Марку пару раз провести по ним ножом, как они лопнули.  
\- Попутного вам ветра! - пожелал он на прощание.  
Шар плавно взлетел над землёй и стал набирать высоту. Марк, машущий нам своей кепкой, становился всё меньше, и вскоре превратился в игрушку, забытую кем-то посреди зелёного огромного поля. Мы замерли у бортов, заворожено глядя, как он удаляется от нас, хотя на самом деле это мы двигались, а парень стоял на месте. Ветер принял наше судно и повлёк его прочь от места взлёта - словно течение, подхватившее корабль.  
\- Поздравляю вас с выходом в воздушный океан! - сказал Тео торжественно. - Как у нас дела, высотомер?  
\- Поднялись на семьдесят метров! - доложила Соня, сверившись с таблицей.  
\- Старший у второго борта!  
\- Здесь! - отозвался Шурик.  
\- Проверить, размотался ли гайдроп!  
\- Объясните понятней, капитан.  
\- Объясняю понятней. Гайдроп - та длиннющая верёвка, которая свисает с нашей корзины вниз.  
\- Вас понял.  
Шурик осторожно высунулся наружу и доложил:  
\- Так точно, размотался! Мы его за собой тащим. Прикажете затянуть гайдроп в корзину?  
\- Ни в коем случае, - спохватился Тео. - Он нам ещё при приземлении понадобится, чтобы смягчить удар.  
Под ногами был пол огромной плетёной корзины, над головой нестрашно полыхала горелка, а небо застилал полосатыми боками воздушный шар. Я ожидала, что нас будет качать и трясти из-за ветра, но ничего похожего. Наш летучий корабль летел так ровно, что можно было спокойно стоять, чуть расставив ноги и даже не держась за борта.  
\- Капитан, уже сто девяносто метров! - радостно сообщила Соня.  
\- Давно ли мы взлетели, Мила? - живо спросил Тео.  
\- Две с половиной минуты назад, капитан.  
\- Поднимаемся недостаточно быстро, - нахмурился он. - Борта номер один и три, слушай мою команду: сбрасывайте балласт!  
\- Мешка хватит? - уточнил Мишка.  
\- По три-четыре горсти, не больше. Песок экономить.  
Стоило ребятам отсыпать немного песку, как воздушный шар начал подниматься так быстро, что это было заметно и без барометра.  
\- Двести пятьдесят метров, капитан! - доложила Соня.  
\- Отлично идём.  
\- А что такое "свечка" и почему Марк просил тебя так не делать? - спросил Макс, оторвавшись от судового журнала, в котором он рисовал, сидя посреди корзины на мешке с песком.  
\- "Свечкой" воздухоплаватели называют резкий, стремительный подъём, - объяснил чародей. - Случится, если выбросить слишком много балласта сразу.  
\- Но так быстрее получится, что в этом плохого?  
\- Балласт понапрасну тратить не следует, - предостерёг Тео. - Только умение правильно его расходовать позволит дольше продержать шар в воздухе, дальше на нём улететь и больше интересного увидеть. Песок в мешках и газ в оболочке шара - вот наше богатство в небе! Какой нынче ветер, Женя?  
\- Юго-восточный, капитан.  
\- А что у нас вон в той стороне?  
\- Лес, а за ним - деревушка.  
Марк внизу давно уже стал тёмной точкой. А, может быть, это был и не он вовсе, а просто какой-нибудь из мешков с балластом, выброшенных из шара ещё на земле.  
Поле, которое поначалу казалось неохватным, теперь уменьшилось до размеров носового платка. Со всех сторон на него надвигались дороги и лесополосы. Впереди маячил еловый бор, а далеко справа что-то блестело на солнце. Наведя бинокль, я увидела, что это змеится незнакомая река.  
\- Доложите показания приборов, - велел капитан.  
\- За бортом двадцать градусов тепла, - отозвалась Мила. - Летим четыре с половиной минуты.  
\- Высота четыреста метров над землёй, - сказала Соня.  
\- Продолжайте наблюдения.  
\- Есть продолжать!  
Привесив свои приборы к стропам, ребята могли не волноваться, что выронят их, если потеряют равновесие. Каждый был чем-нибудь занят, но не забывал и просто поглазеть вокруг. Мы парили в воздушном просторе свободные и лёгкие, а тёплые потоки воздуха помогали шару подниматься всё выше и выше.  
Тео то важно отдавал команды, то проверял давление в шаре, то просто стоял на месте, глубоко вдыхая ветер и тихо смеясь от радости. С таким капитаном, уверенным и смелым, никакой шторм не страшен.  
\- Справа по борту птичья стая! - доложила я, а Инга тут же бросилась фотографировать. - Лебеди, целых двенадцать голов. Летят клином в нашу сторону.  
\- Что будет, если они в нас врежутся? - встревожилась Аните. - Вон какие здоровые!  
\- Опасности ни малейшей, - успокоил нас Тео. - Шар они прекрасно видят и успеют вовремя повернуть, да и пробить оболочку их плоскими, закруглёнными на конце клювами - задача непосильная. Продолжаем подъём.  
А клин приближался с протяжным криком. Маг, как всегда, оказался прав: прекрасные птицы не стали таранить шар. Немного снизившись, могучий белоснежный вожак провёл своих товарищей прямо под нами. Лебеди полетели дальше, на реку, а "Альбатрос" - своей дорогой, туда, куда увлекал его ветер.  
\- Капитан, - позвала Соня. - Мы замедляемся: за последнюю минуту сделали только тридцать метров.  
\- Значит, прошли точку равновесия, - понял Тео. - Шар будет ещё какое-то время подниматься без нашей помощи. Но потом начнётся спуск, и тогда нужно будет облегчить корзину, отчего "Альбатрос" взлетит ещё выше, чем сейчас. Так мы будем подниматься, понемногу сбрасывая песок, пока не заберёмся на высоту, которая нас устроит.  
\- Но как же мы оттуда спустимся на землю, да ещё и без балласта? - спросил Лёха.  
\- Очень просто, благодаря диффузии, - объяснил Шурик. - Нагретый газ сквозь оболочку шара потихоньку просачивается наружу. Рано или поздно подъёмная сила уменьшится настолько, что не сможет компенсировать силу тяжести. В этот момент корабль начнёт падать.  
\- Как долго нам нужно летать, чтобы это произошло? - включился в разговор Мишка. - И что делать, если понадобится экстренная посадка?  
\- На такой случай предусмотрены выпускные клапаны в оболочке, - ответил капитан. - Стоит Янке открыть их, как газ устремится прочь из шара, а мы начнём быстро снижаться. Ян, рано! Я скажу, когда.  
\- Не разобьёмся?  
\- Нет, если только вам не взбредёт на ум прыгать из корзины.  
\- Попробуй тут выпрыгни! - усмехнулся Влад. - Борт по самые плечи, даже если захочешь - не перегнёшься.  
\- Вот поэтому я и спокоен за вас, - сказал Тео беспечно. - Пока "Альбатрос" в небе, перевернуться нам не грозит.  
Воздух был чист и прозрачен. Миновав еловый лес, мы теперь летели над нарядной деревней. Казалось, что под нами расстелена огромная, изумительно точно нарисованная карта. Маленькие дома с красными, серыми и белыми крышами, светлые линии улиц и дорог, ровные зелёные скатерти полей, холмы и перелески проплывали внизу, словно это они двигались, а мы висели в воздухе.  
Женя давно уже стояла возле борта, за который отвечала Аните, и глядела, как тень "Альбатроса" мчится по земле. Это было любопытное зрелище: чёткий контур шара, маленькая корзина под ним и длинный-длинный хвост гайдропа. Конец веревки служил Жене указателем того места, над которым мы пролетали.  
\- Капитан, мы опускаемся! Уже потеряли десять метров, - с тревогой в голосе сообщила Соня.  
\- Борта номер два и четыре, сбросить по две горсти балласта! - отреагировал Тео.  
Команду выполнили в мгновение ока.  
\- Навёрстываем, уже проскочили прежнюю высоту, - обрадовала нас высотомер. - Дошли до отметки в семьсот тридцать метров, продолжаем подниматься!  
\- Доложите показания остальных приборов, - приказал капитан.  
\- С момента взлёта прошло десять минут, - откликнулась Мила. - Температура забортного воздуха восемнадцать градусов.  
\- Тогда выше полутора километров подниматься не будем: там слишком холодно, недолго и закоченеть, - решил Тео. - Как кстати сегодня солнце!  
\- Тео! Капитан! - вскричала я во весь голос. - Прямо по курсу - воздушный шар! В нём два человека, идут на нашей высоте и приближаются к "Альбатросу".  
Волшебник сложил свои руки наподобие бинокля и пригляделся к незнакомому кораблю.  
\- Да ведь это монгольфьер, - присвистнул он. - А на борту не иначе как его изобретатели, братья Жозеф и Этьен Монгольфье.  
\- Судно у них гораздо меньше нашего, - заметил Влад.  
\- Ну, по сравнению с "Альбатросом" эта посудина и впрямь кажется шлюпкой, - согласился Тео. - Но именно таким был первый воздушный шар, который позволил человеку осуществить извечное стремление: подняться в небо. Первое испытание монгольфьера было в Париже, в 1783 году. Его пассажирами стали баран, петух и утка.  
\- Бедняги! Надеюсь, они не разбились? - забеспокоилась Соня.  
\- Животные вернулись на землю живыми и в добром здравии, насколько я знаю. В следующий раз на монгольфьере полетели двое друзей Жозефа и Этьена. Храбрецов звали Пилатар де Розье и маркиз Д'Арланд. Им удалось пробыть в небе двадцать пять минут и проделать путь длиной в девять километров. Это был настоящий триумф, и с того дня воздушные шары самых разных конструкций принялись строить все кому не лень.  
\- Были даже модели с вёслами и гребным винтом, - вставил Шурик. - Ни то, ни другое в воздушной среде, конечно, не работало - плотность не та.  
\- Хотя братья Монгольфье задумывали свой летучий корабль как транспортное средство, выяснилось, что с его помощью можно устраивать захватывающие представления, - продолжал Тео. - Вскоре ни один большой праздник не обходился без запуска воздушных шаров.  
\- А ещё воздушные шары применяли в разведке, чтобы с высоты птичьего полёта изучать позиции противника, - добавил Влад.  
\- Странный этот монгольфьер, - сказала Мила. - Не корзина, а балкон в форме бублика, да ещё эта сетка сверху. У нашего шара ничего подобного нет.  
\- Сеть удерживает оболочку, - объяснил Тео. - В шёлк "Альбатроса" искусно вшиты прочные ленты, так что сетка есть, только мы её не видим.  
\- Откуда столько дыма?  
\- Может, они терпят бедствие?  
\- Нужно им помочь!  
\- Всё в порядке, ребята, это горит очаг, подвешенный посередине корзины. Дым уходит в дырку от бублика, а шар наполнен разогретым воздухом.  
Монгольфьер нёсся нам навстречу. Шар был безупречно круглый, в отличие от "Альбатроса", напоминавшего перевёрнутую каплю. Оболочка у монгольфьера была красного цвета, с нарисованной сбоку жёлтой львиной головой, а сетка и корзина - коричневые. Из-под корзины валили клубы дыма, а у борта стояли двое мужчин в коротких куртках. Один из них при помощи совка потихоньку отсыпал балласт, а другой взял большую подзорную трубу и стал изучать в неё наш полосатый шар.  
Я навела на них бинокль Тео, чтобы рассмотреть поближе, и шёпотом закричала:  
\- Капитан, взгляните! Да ведь они же на самом деле...  
\- Уймись, Сашка, не то всю команду распугаешь, - он успокаивающе положил руку мне на плечо. - Скоро ребята и сами смекнут, что к чему.  
Послушно замолчав, я продолжала смотреть, не отрываясь, как шар движется к нам. Движется на северо-запад, против ветра! Двое смельчаков в нём, как ни в чём не бывало, осматривались по сторонам, наслаждаясь полётом. Весёлые, цветущие лица, лихие усы, полные жизни блестящие глаза. Неужели мне показалось?  
\- Может, зацепим их якорем и возьмём на абордаж? - предложил Лёха. - Пускай дальше с нами летят, на буксире.  
\- Ну да, и перегрузим шар, - усмехнулась Инга. - Так не годится.  
\- Глупости ты, Лёха, говоришь! - заявил Мишка. - Нечестно это! У нас же экипаж больше в шесть с половиной раз. Где это видано, чтобы целый фрегат нападал на рыбацкую шхуну?  
Остальные поддержали его, и даже воинственный Влад признал абордаж плохой идеей. А монгольфьер тем временем подошёл настолько близко, что можно было разглядеть потёртости на его оболочке - там, где шёлк соприкасался с верёвками сети.  
Тео выкрикнул приветствие, но братья не ответили.  
\- Не слышат они там, что ли... постойте, а как они могут идти встречным курсом без двигателей? Ветер-то один! - до Макса тоже, наконец, дошло.  
\- Этьен! Эй, Жозеф! - Тео помахал воздухоплавателям рукой. - Бон вояж, брав Монгольфьер!  
На этот раз братья услышали его, и один из них поднял руку и помахал в ответ. Вот теперь все тоже заметили то, что поразило меня, когда я смотрела в бинокль: сквозь эту прозрачную руку можно было видеть стропы воздушного шара.  
\- Их же солнце как слюду просвечивает! Не может быть, - подала голос Соня.  
\- Корабль-призрак, - уважительно прошептал Влад.  
\- Воздушный океан полон неожиданностей и чудес, - голос волшебника звучал абсолютно спокойно. - Вот уже двести лет длятся их странствия в этих бескрайних просторах. Пожелаем доброго пути храбрым братьям Монгольфье!  
\- Бон вояж!  
Жозеф и Этьен переглянулись и, казалось, засмеялись - но мы не услышали ни звука. Отсалютовав нам подзорной трубой, они вернулись к своим наблюдениям. Бока их шара переливались на солнце, будто гигантский, разноцветный мыльный пузырь. Вскоре монгольфьер пропал с глаз, растворился в воздухе, словно навеянная полётом грёза.  
Нагретый воздух поднимался от земли, мы видели птиц, парящих в его потоках, а потом угодили в воздушную яму. Выбираясь из неё, мы и не заметили, как шар начало сносить в другом направлении.  
\- Ветер переменился! - первым спохватился Мишка. - Юго-юго западный ветер, капитан!  
\- Что в той стороне, Жень? - спросил Тео. - Там, за холмами?  
\- Озеро! - ответила она. - Прямо за ними большое озеро, не меньше двух километров в ширину!  
\- В наши планы погружение никак не входит. Жаль, на холме сесть невозможно, - посетовал капитан. - Придётся выбросить четыре мешка. Всем приготовиться!  
А шар опускался всё ниже и ниже. Когда мы перелетали через последний холм, гайдроп слегка задел его вершину. И вот под нами зеркальная водная гладь, западня для "Альбатроса".  
\- Стремительно падаем, кэп! - докладывала Соня. - Опустились до девяноста метров... восемьдесят... семьдесят...  
\- Все четыре борта - по маленькому мешку долой! - скомандовал Тео.  
\- Сорок пять!  
\- Держитесь как можно крепче! - крикнул капитан.  
В следующий миг раздались три громких всплеска: мешки с балластом ушли за борт. Четвёртый бултыхнулся двумя секундами позже: Аните никак не удавалось его отвязать, и Тео просто перерезал верёвку кинжалом.  
Подпрыгнув, словно резиновый мяч, шар так резко устремился вверх, что я не устояла на ногах. Повалившись на Янку и Макса, я оказалась посередине корзины. Туда же посыпались от бортов и остальные.  
Встав на четвереньки, Соня подобралась к барометру, висевшему на одной из строп.  
\- Высота четыреста метров, - сообщила она. - Поднимаемся, но уже не настолько быстро.  
\- Ура! - завопили мы. - Слава, слава "Альбатросу"!  
\- И пепел на голову его капитана, - виновато добавил Тео. - Достанется мне от Марка, и поделом! А гайдроп мы всё-таки намочили.  
Быстро перелетев озеро, которое нам было уже не страшно, мы неслись над шумными, суетливыми городами и тихими сёлами, виноградниками и садами. Лентами тянулись под нами шоссе, убегая прочь, и блестящими букашками ползли по ним автомобили. Дома были для нас разноцветными кирпичиками, а люди то выглядели мельтешащими точками возле них, то и вовсе пропадали из виду. Казалось, что вся это красота - рисунки на огромном выпуклом валике, который кто-то прокручивает под нами.  
Никаких толчков и качаний больше не ощущалось. Оставшийся песок берегли, сбрасывая его понемногу. Я совсем не устала и могла бы, наверное, весь день провести в воздухе.  
Между тем наш шар медленно, но верно сдувался. Пришлось снизиться, чтобы расходовать меньше балласта на поддержание высоты.  
\- Прямо по курсу лес, - доложила я. - Скоро до него долетим.  
\- Через полтора километра, капитан, - уточнила Женя по карте. - Лес тянется километров на десять.  
\- Вижу. Много ли у нас балласта?  
\- Два мешка осталось, - ответил Макс. - Я на них сижу.  
\- С ними лес нам перелететь не удастся, - понял Тео. - Что ж, посадка на деревья - не самый скверный вариант, она обычно бывает мягкой. Если бы я летел вдвоём с Марком, мы бы постарались дотянуть до опушки. Но вашими головами я более рисковать не стану! Открыть клапан на два хлопка!  
Янка, которой давно не терпелось, дважды дёрнула за верёвку, тянувшуюся от клапана в оболочке шара. Раздался громкий хлопок, а за ним - ещё один. Потеряв много газа сразу, "Альбатрос" тут же начал падать.  
\- Давай свои мешки, Макс, - велел Тео. - Будем снижаться "ступеньками", это поможет смягчить удар о землю.  
Понемногу высыпая балласт, мы добились, чтобы шар падал не резко вниз, а постепенно, каждый раз на какое-то время выравниваясь и затем опускаясь ещё ниже. Как будто "Альбатрос" спускался по ступенькам лестницы.  
Гайдроп, коснувшись земли, замедлил наше падение. Потихоньку сматываясь, он помогал воздушному шару снижаться плавно.  
\- Закрепите приборы, чтобы не разбились и не вылетели из корзины. Помните главное: без моей команды судна не покидать! - предупредил Тео. - Стоит одному безалаберному выйти, как шар станет легче и унесёт остальных обратно в небо.  
Не успела я схватиться за борт корзины, как она стукнулась о землю. Удар был ощутимым. Слегка подпрыгнув над землёй, шар полетел дальше - очень низко, почти касаясь травы. В довершение всего его начало кренить набок.  
\- Отдать якорь! - скомандовал Тео сам себе и выбросил якорь на верёвке за борт.  
От этого "Альбатрос" подпрыгнул - ведь корзина снова полегчала. Шар волокло ветром в сторону леса ещё с десяток шагов, пока якорь не зацепился за землю. Тогда шар остановился, но продолжал скакать, как собачонка на привязи.  
\- Открыть оба клапана!  
\- Есть открыть клапаны, капитан! - Янка смело дёрнула за верёвки.  
Шар, спустив газ, упал до земли, и, немного покачавшись вверх-вниз, остановился.  
\- Всем оставаться на местах!  
Из-за деревьев появился человек в одежде пилота. Он бегом бросился к нам.  
\- Поздравляю экипаж воздушного судна с приземлением!  
\- Марк! - обрадовалась я. - Откуда ты взялся?  
\- Из лесу, вестимо, - откликнулся юноша. - Должен же вас кто-то встречать.  
\- Отдаю швартовы, - сказал учитель и бросил канаты Марку.  
Тот быстро привязал их к ближайшим деревьям, чтобы шар не унесло ветром. Только тогда Тео разрешил нам выходить. Сам же он, как и положено капитану, покинул корабль последним.  
\- Надо же, два часа летели, а "Альбатрос" мой цел и невредим, - Марк вовсю хлопотал вокруг шара, приводя его в порядок. - Признайся честно: много ли было "свечек"?  
\- Только одна, но вынужденная, ты уж извини. Иначе нам грозило искупаться.  
\- Видел я твои художества над озером, - улыбнулся Марк. - Зато посадка удачная, здесь вы молодцы. Как вам понравилось в небе, рассказывайте?  
\- Красота! Просто слов нет! Каждый день так летали бы! - загалдели мы.  
\- Я к тебе присоединюсь через минуту, - пообещал Тео приятелю. - Только экипаж домой отправлю.  
Марк рассеянно кивнул и принялся отвязывать приборы от строп своего ненаглядного шара. Раздался какой-то хлопок - и всё исчезло.

Мы снова попали в кабинет физики. Тео стоял у доски, держа в руке обрывки воздушного шарика. На доске было написано мелом условие и решение задачи, в которой спрашивалось, поднимет ли воздушный корабль весь наш седьмой "А" класс с учителем в придачу.  
\- Пойду я Марку помогать. До встречи в близком будущем! - сказал он, забирая у меня бинокль.  
Поправив свою треуголку, чародей сделался прозрачным, как тот монгольфьер, и через несколько мгновений исчез.  
Не обращая внимания на звонок, Инга подошла к доске и взяла мелок.  
\- Рисунку нужно добавить сходства, - заявила она. - Я даже знаю, как.  
И нарисовала на оболочке воздушного шара большую белую чайку с распростёртыми крыльями.


	3. Урок хорошей музыки. Кого можно увидеть в окне. Где отдыхают все инструменты. К чему цепями не прикуёшь. Самый странный оркестр.

\- И всё-таки, какую вы слушаете музыку? - спросил лукаво голос, который мы целых два дня надеялись услышать.  
\- Тео! Ты вернулся! Гип-гип-ура!  
В музыкальном кабинете горело множество свечей, даже тяжёлые бордовые шторы на окнах сегодня совсем не удручали. Наш учитель и чародей с его неизменной шляпой, одетый в чёрно-белое цирковое трико, стоял, смеясь, посреди комнаты. Он тоже рад был нас видеть.  
\- Я, к примеру, предпочитаю музыку со смыслом и настроением, - продолжал Тео. - Например, классическую.  
Он снял треуголку, присел за фортепиано и сыграл на нём несколько летящих, шутливых строчек.  
\- Иоганн Штраус, - объявил он.  
\- А что-нибудь погромче и посолидней можешь? - попросил Влад.  
\- Вот это может тебе понравиться, - Тео исторг из инструмента целый хор величественных, громоздких звуков, от которых мурашки побежали по спине.  
\- Угадал! А эту мелодию кто написал?  
\- Себастьян Бах. Есть композиторы надрывно-печальные, - его пальцы пробежали по клавишам, и в комнате словно заплакал кто-то. - Людвиг Ван Бетховен. Есть радостные, как Имре Кальман, - и пианино чуть ли не пустилось в пляс под россыпь игривых нот. - Есть энергичные, как Николай Римский-Корсаков, - и послышалось беспокойное жужжание прозрачных крыльев.  
\- "Полёт шмеля", - узнала Женя. - Но мне бы и в голову не могло прийти, что такое можно сыграть на фортепиано.  
\- Твоя правда, для этой вещи деликатная скрипка подошла бы лучше, - согласился Тео. - Чтобы играть классику в полную силу, нужен целый симфонический оркестр. Это сложно, но зато фантастически красиво и мощно звучит.  
\- За счёт того, что инструменты играют хором одно и то же? - спросила Соня.  
\- Не совсем, - улыбнулась Женя. - У каждого из них своя партия. Как в хоре, когда мужские и женские голоса поют разные ноты, а вместе получается созвучие.  
\- Поглядите-ка в окно! - велел Тео.  
Тёмные шторы выцвели добела и превратились в киноэкран. Мимо нас проходили, держа в руках нотные листы и тетради, люди в камзолах и пиджаках, в париках и без, молодые и не очень. Одни композиторы смотрели строго, другие что-то беззаботно напевали, третьи приветливо улыбались нам, кто-то шёл под руку с дамой, а кто-то и сам был ею. Из неведомого далёка сыпались на нас ноты, а в какой-то миг мы увидели огромный зал, маленького дирижёра, размахивающего палочкой, и множество музыкантов. То, что они играли, похоже было на высокую морскую волну, которая вот-вот захлестнёт тебя с головой.  
\- Впечатляет, - оценила Янка. - А что-нибудь из современных стилей?  
\- С удовольствием! Для начала дадим джазу, - и чародей заиграл песню с чётким, слегка развязным ритмом, прыгающую и лёгкую. - Эта музыка немыслима без импровизации. Чтобы петь джаз, нужен сильный, особенный голос, как у тромбона или Луи Армстронга, - Тео учтиво поклонился возникшему в окне красивому шоколадному человеку с широкой белозубой улыбкой.  
Тот воскликнул что-то, и музыканты за его спиной завели весёлую трубную мелодию. Вступил саксофон, голоса инструментов и людей зазвучали каждый по-своему, а громче всех было пение Армстронга, глубокое, как эхо самого себя.  
\- Ещё я горячо люблю рок-н-ролл, - признался Тео. - Это английское слово, и означает оно...  
\- Качайся и крутись. Рок-н-ролл танцуют, - Аните подмигнула Шурику и показала пару движений.  
\- Ещё как! Вот самый распространённый проигрыш, или дорожка, - маг поскакал по клавишам пальцами - то через одну, то подряд, и тем же манером возвратился обратно. Получилось что-то смутно знакомое и очень заводное.  
\- Для того, чтобы играть эту свободную музыку, нужна группа, - продолжал Тео. - Три, четыре, а то и пять друзей-музыкантов, которые работают вместе.  
\- А больше пяти бывает?  
\- Бывает, но редко. Да вот же они!  
За окном, одни за другими, показывались весёлые молодые люди разной лохматости и приветственно махали руками. Одни играли на гитарах, другие - на пианино или синтезаторах, третьи стучали в барабаны, и почти все они пели.  
\- Британский коллектив "Биттлз", то есть "Жуки", - представил Тео ребят в костюмах и галстуках, с одинаковыми стрижками. - Их ещё называют ливерпульской четвёркой.  
\- У битлов есть песня, под которую хорошо маршировать, - вспомнил Влад. - Там-парам там-парарам-пам парам...  
\- Мы живём на жёлтой субмарине,  
жёлтой субмарине,  
жёлтой субмарине, - немедленно сыграл и спел Тео.  
\- На чём они живут? - не понял Лёха.  
\- Субмарина - это подводная лодка по-английски, - объяснил Влад. - Рок и море неразделимы!  
\- Кстати о море, - заговорила Инга. - Мой брат запоем слушает "Аквариум", просто жить без него не может, а мне больше нравится "Наутилус". Я хоть понимаю, о чём Бутусов поёт!  
\- Музыканты тоже люди. Одни тебе нравятся и интересны, другие - нет, и тут уж ничего не поделаешь, - пожала плечами Аните. - Нельзя ведь дружить со всеми.  
\- Но если хорошо поискать, непременно кого-нибудь найдёшь себе по вкусу, - добавил Тео.  
\- А певец без голоса всегда найдёт себе фанатов без слуха, - выдал Макс. - Чего смеётесь, правда же!  
Люди в окне всё мелькали. В какой-то миг показался шумный стадион, и хор из тысячи голосов запел вместе.  
\- Мы эту песню знаем, это же футбольный гимн! - воскликнул Мишка.  
\- Она не только про футбол, - улыбнулся Тео. - Эта песня для всех, кто не пасует перед трудностями, но вместе идёт вперёд, не изменяя мечте и веря в дружбу:  
Мы чемпионы, друзья!  
Мы будем бороться до конца;  
Мы чемпионы, мы чемпионы!  
Не время для трусов,  
Ведь мы чемпионы всей Земли!  
\- Янка наверняка помнит, чья это песня. Вон как стучит по крышке фортепиано!  
\- Конечно, помню. Английской группы "Куин", что значит "Королева".  
За окном показался летящий поезд, на котором играли и пели, улыбаясь ветру, четверо бесстрашных музыкантов.  
\- Вот я заметил одну странную вещь. Когда по-английски не англичане поют, они больше стараются, и получается гораздо понятней, хоть тексты на слух записывай, - поделился Мишка. - "Скорпионы", казалось бы, немцы, а настолько разборчиво всё!  
\- Мир музыки огромен, сегодня мы услышали лишь малую толику. Но играть её без инструментов невозможно! - воскликнул наш учитель. - Не знаю, как вам, а мне одного фортепиано маловато будет. Подойдите поближе, ребята, мы отправляемся!  
Тео надел свою потрёпанную треуголку, положил руки на пианино и заиграл быстро-быстро, а потом резко крутанулся на стуле. Клавиши продолжали нажиматься сами собой. Мелодия, похожая на солнечный и свежий май, семью морскими волнами залила комнату и через минуту не оставила от неё и следа.

\- Мы с вами угодили туда, где отдыхают в перерывах между концертами все музыкальные инструменты мира, - объявил Тео. - Я собрал их здесь, по одному каждого вида, а вы можете рассмотреть, взять любой из них в руки и, конечно, что-нибудь сыграть.  
Вокруг был огромный зал. На стенах висели, на низких помостах, а то и прямо на полу стояли дудельные, стучальные, бренчальные и даже не поймёшь какие инструменты. Тео быстрым шагом вёл нас между ними и рассказывал по дороге:  
\- Обратите внимание на семейство смычковых: годулка, скрипка, альт, кеманча, виолончель, а этот вот здоровяк - контрабас. Рядом на стене его электрическая дочка, бас-гитара, у неё такой же низкий голос, только без усилителя он почти не слышен. Щипковых здесь целая плеяда: вот и моя испанская гитара, с двойными струнами, на таких в средние века играли многие трубадуры. Это были поэты и музыканты, которые странствовали между городами, веселя людей своими песнями. А здесь цыганская семиструнная гитара, гавайская укулеле о четырёх струнах и шестиструнка-эстрадник.  
\- У нас такая дома есть.  
\- И у нас!  
\- Да, шестиструнная гитара сейчас в моде, она почти совсем вытеснила семиструнную, когда рок-н-ролл вытеснил романсы. Вот эта леди с хищным силуэтом - соло-гитара, звук её, как и у баса, выводится через усилитель на колонки. Вы, конечно, узнали донну арфу с её длинными струнами, но вряд ли видели её африканскую сестру кору. Рядом - итальянская мандолина, американское банджо, украинская бандура, домра и гусли, знакомые вам по русским народным сказкам.  
\- На них, должно быть, играть неудобно, это доска какая-то со струнами, - сказал Шурик.  
\- Если положить их на колени, что-нибудь получится, - заверил его Мишка. - Садко помнишь?  
\- Смотрите, балалайка! - обрадовался Макс. - И она здесь!  
\- Ну разумеется! Можешь сыграть на ней плясовую, - разрешил Тео. - Идёмте дальше, к духовым инструментам. На этой стене висят всех калибров трубы, тромбон, саксофон, блочные и поперечные флейты, гобой, горн, волынка, вистлы и прочие дудочки. Окарина или губная гармошка легко умещаются в кармане или в ладони музыканта, зато в басе-геликоне легко умещается сам музыкант - если, конечно, вовремя не подкрепится.  
\- Ударные и перкуссия! - воскликнула Янка в восторге. - Так много, что я даже не знаю, с чего начать!  
\- Выбирай, что душе угодно. У меня есть тамтамы, конго, барабаны всех размеров, с твердыми и мягкими палочками, тарелки, гонг, треугольник, тамбурин, шаманский бубен и ксилофон.  
\- Шейкер я знаю, а вот эти яркие погремушки, наверное, африканские?  
\- Нет, их придумали индейцы таино. Называются маракас, они сделаны из сушёных плодов горлянкового дерева.  
Янка взвесила мараку в руке, потрясла. Взяла вторую.  
\- Хочешь, я тебе из тыквы такие сделаю? - вдруг предложил Мишка. - Бабушка всё равно не знает, куда их девать. Говорит, невкусные, так и сохнут на антресоли с прошлой осени. Стали лёгкие, как пенопласт.  
\- Конечно, хочу! Вот спасибо! - Янка сверкнула большими передними зубами, и я впервые заметила, какая она красивая. - А тыковки не крупноваты будут?  
\- В самый раз, они маленькие, бутылочные. В зелёную полоску, как арбуз.  
\- Только, чур, вместе делать будем, у меня целый стакан морского песка с лета остался.  
\- Договорились, - Мишка взъерошил волосы на затылке то ли от смущения, то ли от довольства. Мальчишек не разберёшь.  
\- Идём дальше, - сказал Тео. - Посреди зала стоят клавишные струнные - рояль, фортепиано, клавесин, а вот совсем младенцы - электропиано и синтезатор. Рядом присоседились клавишные язычковые - баян и гармоника. Органный зал сегодня, к сожалению, закрыт - там начищают трубы. Мы осмотрели один уголок моей коллекции, на самом деле инструментов гораздо больше.  
\- И ты умеешь играть на всех? - у меня просто глаза на лоб полезли.  
\- Учусь потихоньку, но рояль, фортепиано и гитару люблю больше всех. Каждый стоящий музыкант - немного волшебник, а каждый уважающий себя волшебник - непременно музыкант. А сейчас выберите себе по инструменту, кому какой нравится, и откроем наш концерт!  
\- Извини, но мы совсем не умеем с ними обращаться, - призналась Соня. - Одна только Женя занимается в музыкальной школе.  
\- Да, я учусь играть на фортепиано, - подтвердила она. - Правда, мне это совсем не нравится.  
\- Нет? А привели тебя туда, надо полагать, твои родители? - Тео заглянул Жене в глаза.  
\- Почти угадал, - грустно улыбнулась она. - Бабушка всегда хотела, чтоб в семье был пианист, а они и не спорили.  
\- Твои родные знают, что ты не хочешь заниматься музыкой? - спросил он, нахмурившись.  
\- Меня никто об этом не спрашивал, Тео, - вздохнула Женя. - Мне было тогда пять лет, а сейчас я занимаюсь по привычке.  
\- Но послушайте, это же ужасная ошибка! - воскликнул учитель. - К музыке нельзя никого приковать насильно, даже цепями! Иначе её возненавидишь, а это очень грустно. Родители хотели привить тебе любовь к искусству, но забыли...  
\- Что любовь - не прививка от оспы?  
\- Именно! Да, слух и пальцы крепнут от тренировок, но зарождается музыка в сердце. Что велит тебе твоё сердце, Жень?  
\- Я люблю музыку, Тео, но терпеть не могу бесконечно бить пальцами по клавишам. К тому же этот треклятый ящик всё время расстраивается, а настроить его сама я не могу.  
\- Значит, пианино - не твой инструмент. Осмотрись вокруг и выбери другой.  
\- Ты советуешь?  
\- Просто выбери наугад и попробуй сыграть что-нибудь. Это необычные инструменты, они заколдованы так, чтобы любой человек мог с ними совладать.  
Женя прошлась вдоль одной из стен, потом остановилась и, взглянув на Тео, сняла с неё изящную скрипку.  
\- Теперь приложи её к плечу, вот так, левую руку - на гриф. Задумай мелодию, возьми в правую руку смычок и без опаски проведи им по струнам. Скрипка отзовётся!  
Женя постояла с минуту, прислушиваясь к инструменту, а потом заиграла, и это был весёлый, неожиданно сложный мотив.  
\- Скрипка понимает меня! Я чувствую, что играю! - обрадовалась она.  
Пальцы её левой руки нащупали пульс скрипки, правой она легко взмахивала смычком, и от этого рождалась живая музыка.  
\- Я тоже так хочу! Можно взять контрабас? - Влад подбежал к бокастому инструменту выше него ростом.  
\- Можно! - разрешил Тео. - Я по традиции сажусь за рояль!  
\- Чур, я - за барабаны! - объявила Янка.  
\- Никто и не претендует! - смеялась Женя.  
\- Мне домру! - крикнула Аните.  
\- А мне - флейту! - отозвалась Инга.  
Все разбежались в разные стороны. Я выбрала себе гитару с десятью струнами, которая давала такие переливы, что захватывало дух, Макс - пёстро раскрашенную балалайку, а Леха взял тромбон и принялся дудеть в него изо всех сил.  
Зал наполнился дикой смесью звуков, невозможно было понять, кто что играет и на чём. Наконец надо всем поднялся голос Тео:  
\- Послушайте! То, что получается у нас сейчас, называется какофония - первозданный хаос. Создадим из него что-нибудь вместе!  
\- Что, Тео? Что мы будем играть?  
Волшебник сидел за роялем вполоборота, пальцы его рассеянно шевелили чёрные и белые клавиши.  
\- Давайте я начну, ритм-секция подхватит, а остальные присоединятся! - предложил он. - "Пластилиновая ворона" годится для начала?  
Он принялся играть и петь про одну простую сказку, а может, и не сказку - сначала медленно, потом - живо и бойко, вступили контрабас и тамтам. Остальные тоже принялись подыгрывать, изо всех сил вспоминая песню, и вскоре у нас начало получаться! Инструменты были что надо: стоило только подумать о звуке, который хочешь услышать, как они тут же подсказывали тебе, какую клавишу нажать или за какую струну дёрнуть, а если ты запаздывал или ошибался, сами исправляли твои ошибки.  
Из нас получился самый странный оркестр на свете. Чёртова дюжина музыкантов и ни одного дирижёра - где такое видано? Оказалось, что, если постараться, можно играть и петь одновременно. Те, кто играл стоя, даже умудрялись танцевать.  
Мы вспомнили песенки из "Электроника", "Трёх мушкетёров", "Двенадцати стульев", "Айвенго", "Труффальдино из Бергамо", "Мэри Поппинс, до свидания!" и много откуда ещё. Когда добрались до песни про ветер перемен, у меня на глаза набежали слёзы, но тут же высохли. Руки Тео плясали по роялю, он пел вместе с нами, помогал, если мы забывали слова, и дурачился вовсю.  
\- Жень! Это не партия скрипки, а чистой воды хулиганство! - раздавался то и дело голос Янки.  
\- Спасибо за комплимент! - смеялась та.  
Девчонки были озорнее всех, их постоянно уносило в импровизацию. Это с их лёгкой руки мы смешали главные темы из "Звёздных войн", "Властелина Колец" и "Пиратов Карибского моря", мне бы такое и в голову не пришло.  
Но вот все музыкальные инструменты отказались слушаться нас и разом замолчали. Только рояль и скрипка продолжали петь о том, как прекрасен наш мир, да мерно постукивал барабан-бочка.  
\- Хорошенького понемножку, - сказал Тео, поднимаясь и надевая треуголку. - Обитателям моего музея полагается отдых.  
Пересев из-за огромного рояля за маленькое пианино из кабинета музыки, волшебник начал ту шуструю мелодию, которая перенесла нас сюда. Тяжело вздыхая, мы положили инструменты на место, и Женя - последней.

Вот мы снова вернулись в школу номер 116, в пыльную комнату с тёмными шторами на окнах. Свечи уже почти догорели. Тео оборвал свою песню и со стуком захлопнул крышку фортепиано.  
\- Ступайте на урок физкультуры, мой дорогой седьмой "А", - сказал он тепло.  
\- Тео, ты ведь навсегда останешься с нами?  
\- Навсегда - слишком долгое слово для меня, Соня, - шутливо возразил чародей. - Я и трёх минут на месте усидеть не могу! Но не волнуйтесь, когда я надумаю уходить, обязательно попрощаюсь. А покуда - до встречи!  
Он волчком завертелся на стуле, придерживая шляпу, а через минуту табурет уже крутился пустой.


	4. (самая длинная). Урок биографии. Из чего вырастают пальмы. Сухопутная рыба. Смертельный кувшин на живом столбе. Кому очки нужнее. Лес виртуозных летунов. Принцесса Борнео.

Двенадцатого мая, через неделю после того, как мы познакомились с волшебником-практикантом, снова случилась пятница. Литература на этот раз, к сожалению, обошлась без приключений - ну почти. Арсильевна опять хотела диктовать нам чьи-то умные мысли, но не тут-то было. Мы устроили бурную дискуссию о героях "Илиады", класс разбился на два лагеря. Одни провозгласили Ахилла настоящим мужчиной и воином, который не мог простить оскорбление и нарушить данное слово, иначе его перестали бы уважать. Другие назвали его обидчивым дураком, который бросил союзников почём зря, да ещё и загубил лучшего друга. Мне стало так обидно за терпеливого и отважного Патрокла, что я даже поссорилась из-за него с Лёхой. Макс пол-урока нас мирил. Сошлись на том, что подлее всех себя в этой истории вели боги, которые то и дело кому-нибудь подыгрывали, хотя молились и жертвы приносили им поровну с обеих сторон.  
Перебравшись в кабинет географии, мы от нечего делать принялись рассматривать огромную карту мира, раскинувшуюся во всю стену. Моря на ней были залиты разными оттенками синего, долины - зелёным, плато - жёлтым, а горы - коричневым и красным цветами. Чистой холодной белизной притягивали взгляд льды Гренландии, Арктики и Антарктиды.  
\- Повидать бы Индию, - загадала Аните. - Мирных слонов и белых тигров, статуи и древние храмы. В горах чай растёт, зелёный-презелёный, а ещё мангустины и много другой всячины.  
\- Скандинавия интересней, - откликнулся Лёха. - Родина викингов, о чьих подвигах скальды слагали песни. Там обледеневшие скалы, возле них даже море замерзает, и только весной и летом храбрые мореходы бросают вызов волнам.  
\- Ничего вы не понимаете! Дикие леса по берегам Амазонки в сто раз лучше, - заявил Влад. - Анаконды, аллигаторы, пираньи...  
\- И тучи свирепых малярийных комаров, - в тон ему сказала Мила. - Уж лучше африканские саванны, где жирафы пасутся.  
Звонка никто не заметил, но другой, посторонний шум оторвал нас от карты. Шебуршение доносилось из шкафа с наглядными пособиями.  
\- Давайте откроем, посмотрим, что там завелось? - предложил Макс.  
\- Не что, а кто, - ответили из шкафа.  
Дверца подалась, и наружу выбрался Тео. Был он в старинном зелёном охотничьем костюме и плаще, а подмышкой держал свою древнюю треуголку. Он поднял ладонь в знак приветствия, после чего с интересом огляделся.  
\- Я вижу, у нас с вами сегодня география. Значит, отправимся в путешествие! Куда бы нам податься?  
\- Страну можно назвать любую?  
\- Любую, лишь бы она существовала на этой планете! - подтвердил Тео. - К вашим услугам все континенты, выбирайте. Какое полушарие предпочитаете?  
\- Северное! - возопил Лёха.  
\- Южное! - не соглашалась Мила.  
\- Компромисс как раз посередине: экватор, - нашёлся учитель. - Но куда отправимся: в Южную Америку или в Африку?  
\- Махнём лучше на какой-нибудь остров, - подал идею Мишка.  
\- Точно! Даёшь острова!  
\- Тогда выбор у нас большой, - стоя у необъятной карты мира, Тео снял с пояса кинжал и, словно указкой, повёл острием с запада на восток по той линии, которая опоясывает Земной шар.  
\- Смотрите: Галапагосские острова в Тихом океане, Сан-Паулу и Сан-Томе - в Атлантическом, Мальдивы, Зондские и Молуккские острова - в Индийском, а в Тихом есть острова Феникс и Лайн, - рассказывал чародей. - Куда вам особенно хочется попасть?  
\- Туда, где реки с экзотическими рыбинами, - ответил Влад. - На остров, куда не ступала нога человека!  
\- Чтобы были горы не меньше Кавказских! - воскликнул Шурик.  
\- А ещё море зелёное, пальмы и песок, - добавила Инга.  
\- Махнём лучше в джунгли с дикими зверями! - настаивала Янка.  
\- Туда, где можно настоящих дикарей встретить! - разошёлся Макс.  
Тео с улыбкой слушал наши пылкие речи. Потом он спросил ни к селу, ни к городу:  
\- Что у вас намечалось на следующем уроке?  
\- Биология.  
\- Тогда я, пожалуй, заберу вас на два урока подряд. Всего, что я запланировал, нам и за час не успеть! Как ты думаешь, Соня?  
\- Забирай, конечно, забирай! - обрадовалась староста. - Какой предмет отменять будем?  
\- Никаких отмен, - решил Тео. - Будет и биология, и география. Любопытно, что из этого получится.  
\- Биография, - придумал Макс. - Из этих двух названий биография получается.  
\- Такое слово уже есть, - напомнила я.  
\- Ничего страшного, - ответил Тео. - У одного слова может быть хоть сто значений. Пусть будет урок биографии! А место для него я уже отыскал, и такое, чтобы понравилось всем.  
\- И где это?  
\- Остров Борнео, - Тео указал на крупный кусок суши среди множества островов поменьше. - Расположен он на экваторе, в Восточном полушарии, севернее Явы и восточнее Суматры. Омывается Южно-Китайским морем с севера и запада, морем Сулу - только с севера, морем Суави - с востока и Яванским морем - с юга.  
\- Да он огромен, больше Бирмы или Тайланда, - восхитился Лёха. - Будет, где разгуляться!  
\- Это второй по величине остров мира, уступает он только мёрзлой Гренландии. Людей на нём живёт немного, поэтому джунгли Борнео до сих пор остаются одним из самых таинственных мест на Земле.  
\- Борнео, ты не ошибся? - переспросила Инга. - Здесь ясно написано: "Калимантан".  
\- У острова два имени, и оба они правильные, - объяснил Тео. - Мне старое название больше нравится.  
\- Ты там бывал когда-нибудь?  
\- Несколько раз. Этот остров - прекраснейший и дичайший из всех, что я видел. Влажные экваториальные леса растекаются по подножию гор, с которых сбегают могучие широкие реки. Реки эти устремляются в море сквозь диковинные мангровые заросли. Деревья в тех краях вырастают с десятиэтажный дом высотой! Белые пляжи, лазурная вода и жгучее солнце - таковы берега. А уж столько видов птиц, зверей и рыб, как на Борнео, не живёт нигде на свете!  
\- Прямо затерянный мир какой-то, - сказал Мишка. - Вот бы увидеть!  
\- Так чего же мы ждём? - спохватился Тео. - Пора вылетать! Берём с собой только самое необходимое. Кабинет я на всякий случай запру изнутри на замок, - он скользнул к двери и повернул ручку до отказа.  
\- А туземцы на острове есть? - полюбопытствовал Макс.  
\- Да, там живёт много маленьких племён, европейцы называют их даяками. Впрочем, в той части острова, куда мы попадём, можно за несколько дней пути так и не встретить ни единого человека. Зато мы наверняка набредём на кое-кого другого, - пообещал Тео загадочно. - Поэтому брать на остров очки - не лучшая идея.  
\- Я без них могу пропустить что-нибудь интересное, - откликнулся Мишка. - Они не разобьются, стёкла прочные.  
\- Твои очки меня не смущают, я имел в виду те, что у Инги.  
\- Я их не просто так беру, - отозвалась Инга. - Они солнцезащитные, в самый раз раз для экватора.  
\- Воля твоя, - пожал плечами Тео. - Только учти, что модницам Борнео они могут слишком понравиться. Дружеский совет всем: уберите подальше всё яркое и блестящее - часы, значки, заколки.  
Я сняла с руки браслет и спрятала в сумку.  
\- Если вы готовы, тогда - вперёд, на Борнео! - Тео взял в руки разноцветный глобус и, щёлкнув пальцем по изображению острова, раскрутил шар, что было сил.  
Вихрь, зародившийся из этого вращения, вырвал у нас землю из-под ног, но не разметал по комнате, а сбил вместе в одну кучу-малу. Кое-как держась друг за друга, мы понеслись прочь, не видя и не слыша ничего, кроме мелькания зелёных и голубых пятен да свиста ветра в ушах.  
Но вот мои руки расцепились, и я поняла, что куда-то падаю. Мимо меня, чуть не задев, пролетел Лёха. Он сильно размахивал руками и весело вопил от избытка ощущений. Снизу слышался заливистый смех.  
Казалось, что я сейчас разобьюсь о землю - но падение закончилось неожиданно мягко. Едва успев поджать под себя ноги, я шлёпнулась в тёплый белый песок и, не удержавшись, повалилась на спину, как перевернувшийся жук. Рядом кто-то искренне веселился.  
\- С приземлением, - поздравил Макс, протягивая мне руку. - Извини, но это очень забавно выглядело!  
\- Да ну тебя совсем! - проворчала я, поднимаясь на ноги. - Скажи лучше, где наши?  
\- Здесь мы, - подал голос Лёха.  
Наш друг стоял на берегу в двух шагах от воды и энергично отряхивался. Один за другим на песок сыпались с неба остальные, опрокидываясь на спину тем же манером, что и я. Это и в самом деле было настолько смешно, что я перестала обижаться на Макса.  
\- Хорошенький дождь из семиклассников, - сказал Мишка, потирая ушибленное место.  
\- Кто-нибудь видел Тео? - Янка ловко перевернулась и вскочила на ноги.  
\- Вы только посмотрите на этот лес! - Соня с любопытством оглядывалась по сторонам. - Пальмы же сплошные!  
Длинный, белый как мел пляж в мягкой россыпи песка простирался вдоль моря. Моря! Изумрудная, яркая вода со дна оттенялась таким же песком, что и на берегу. Живые волны набегали на него с мягким ворчанием, пена стелилась по влажной полосе прибоя. За нашими спинами шелестели огромными листьями высоченные пальмы, палящее солнце хватало за щёки и руки, а бриз приятно холодил кожу.  
\- Поберегись! - донёсся до нас крик Тео.  
Раздался громкий всплеск. Тысяча брызг взметнулась в воздух, окатив меня и Лёху с ног до головы. Это приводнился волшебник.  
\- Там же мелко! - испугалась за него Женя.  
\- Ну не то, чтобы очень, - отозвался тот, показываясь из-под воды. - Я вообще ногами дна не ощущаю. Держите шляпу!  
На красивом бреющем полёте, как бросательная тарелочка, треуголка досвистела до кромки воды. Там её и поймал Лёха.  
Тео нырнул. Его не было с минуту, а потом он обнаружился в каких-нибудь двух метрах от суши.  
\- Быстро мы долетели, - довольно сообщил он, выбираясь на берег и отжимая на себе одежду. - На воздушном шаре, бесспорно, интересней, но тогда бы нам до Борнео в жизни не добраться. Сейчас мы в северной части острова, будем углубляться южнее. Смотрите: вот она, царственная Кинабалу! - Тео, стоя спиной к морю, протянул руки вперёд и вверх, будто хотел обнять что-то необъятное.  
\- Кинабалу - это что? - спросила Мила.  
\- Высочайшая гора острова Борнео. Четыре километра сто один метр над уровнем моря! - сообщил Шурик. - Только не надо делать квадратные глаза, у меня хорошая зрительная память. Перед самым вылетом на карте прочитал.  
За буйным лесом, очень далеко, вздымалась ввысь гора титанических размеров. Одетая деревьями и кустарниками, сменяющими друг друга от подножия к вершине, с гордой головой в облаках пара, порождённого дыханием джунглей, возвышалась она над островом. Неприступные тёмные скалы в яркой зелени грелись на солнце, но таинственный сумрак окутывал подножие великой горы.  
\- Мы туда и за день не заберёмся, - пожалел Влад.  
\- Ты прав, на Кинабалу нам не подняться, - подтвердил Тео. - Это трудное и изматывающее восхождение, ребята, и даже для взрослого, тренированного человека, привыкшего к горам, оно растянется на много часов. На вершине и вовсе приходится рассчитывать только на себя: если устанешь или подвернёшь ногу, друзья не смогут спустить тебя вниз.  
\- Мне доводилось бывать в горах, мы летом всей семьёй были в Крыму на Ай-Петри и Мангупе, - поделилась Янка. - Там тоже очень красиво, но горы какие-то карманные, не то, что эта.  
\- Кинабалу примерно в три раза выше, чем Ай-Петри, - прикинул Шурик.  
\- Но даже этой вершине далеко до многих гор Тибета и Гималаев, поверьте, - авторитетно заявил Тео. - А самая высокая в мире гора превосходит Кинабалу больше чем вдвое!  
\- Я понял, ты про Джомолунгму говоришь, - кивнул Мишка.  
\- Самая высокая гора на Земле - Эверест, - фыркнула Инга. - Это же все знают!  
\- Можно подумать, ты одна энциклопедии читаешь, - насупился мальчик.  
\- Цыц! Оба вы правы, - успокоил спорщиков Тео. - Джомолунгма - второе название Эвереста. И возвышается эта горища на восемь тысяч восемьсот сорок восемь метров над уровнем моря. Почти девять километров, представьте себе!  
Я попыталась представить. Закружилась голова.  
\- Итак, мы снова в полном составе. Так в путь же, на поиски новых приключений! - призвал учитель. - Идём вдоль берега, до устья реки, а потом свернём в лес и направимся в самое сердце джунглей.  
\- Звучит заманчиво, - оценила Соня. - Класс! Стройся, не стройся, как хотите, только, чур, никуда не теряться!  
Мы весело зашагали по дикому пляжу. Слева от нас шумело море, в гуще деревьев справа перекликались высокими голосами какие-то птицы. По мокрому песку деловито сновали красно-синие крабы с огромными клешнями. Приходилось глядеть под ноги, чтобы не наступить на кого-нибудь.  
\- Смотрите, кокос! - воскликнула Янка, бросаясь вперёд. - Он съедобный?  
\- Вполне. Только к столу мы с вами опоздали, - сообщил Тео, вылавливая из воды коричневый волосатый орех величиной с футбольный мяч. - Взгляните, что произошло, пока он плыл по морю.  
Скорлупа кокоса растрескалась, и наружу из белой сердцевины вылезли нежные корешки и тонкий стволик с парой зелёных, ещё не вполне развернувшихся листьев.  
\- Вот бы взять её с собой да посадить дома, - пожелала Мила.  
\- Вряд ли это хорошая мысль, - покачал головой Шурик. - Пальма в песке растёт. Где ты найдёшь для неё такой, как здесь?  
\- А ещё ей нужно много солнца, лето круглый год, - поддержала его Женя.  
\- К тому же взрослое растение может вымахать до тридцати метров в высоту, - добавил Тео. - В квартире такой колосс нипочём не поместится.  
\- Тогда надо пальму здесь посадить, - предложила Аните. - Только отнесём подальше от моря, не то её снова смоет.  
Выбрав свободное место неподалёку от других деревьев, они с Милой сделали ямку в песке и опустили в неё проросток корешками вниз, следя, чтобы орех и стволик с листьями остались на поверхности. Полив кокосовую пальмочку водой, для чего Тео приспособил насквозь мокрую шляпу, мы двинулись дальше вдоль берега.  
Солнце пригревало. На мелководье носились стайками беспечные мальки. В небе над морем кружили чайки, ловя узкими серебристыми крыльями ветер. С высоты они высматривали себе пищу в чистейшей голубой воде. Время от времени одна из птиц, сложив крылья, смело пикировала вниз, ныряла и вскоре возвращалась с пойманной рыбёшкой.  
\- Что это там, впереди? - спросила Аните, которая шла впереди с Шуриком и Ингой. - Слышен мерный плеск, будто вода течёт.  
\- Это распевает горная река, мы как раз приближаемся к тому месту, где она впадает в море, - ответил Тео.  
Теперь и я услышала: к рокоту волн примешивался новый шум. А пальм между тем становилось меньше, и вскоре они исчезли совсем, уступив место странным деревьям с растущими из земли корнями. Река впереди журчала уже отчётливо, и под ногами был уже не светлый песок, а тёмно-каштановый ил, который чем дальше, тем влажнее становился.  
\- Не обессудьте, что завёл вас в грязь, - извинился учитель. - Это совсем не смертельно, а нам надо для дела.  
\- Вот и я маме каждый раз так говорю, - отозвался Лёха.  
\- Ради того, чтобы увидеть эстуарий своими глазами, можно и вымазаться.  
Мощные ребристые стволы расступились, и нашим глазам открылось речное устье. Берега были сплошь покрыты мягким илом, в тёмной воде кто-то шумно плескался. Деревья здесь были удивительны. Белые корни одних торчали над водой вверх, другие опирались на них, словно на костыли, третьи раскинули свои ветви, будто руки, в разные стороны, и вросли ими в мокрую землю.  
\- Дети, это мангры. Мангры, это дети, - познакомил нас Тео. - Такую рощу называют мангровыми зарослями.  
\- Почему они такие гротескные? - Мишка с удивлением оглядывался вокруг.  
\- По милости реки и моря с его приливами, отливами и штормами. Мангровым деревьям приходится идти на всякие ухищрения, чтобы их не подмывало водой, иначе они давно бы рухнули.  
\- Посмотрите! Там лягушенция, сейчас прыгнула! - закричала я шёпотом, показывая рукой на поваленный ствол.  
\- Где, Сашка?  
\- На дереве. Их тут много, идите сюда, - я подобралась совсем близко, но, приглядевшись, поняла, что обозналась.  
\- Да ведь это рыбины! - воскликнул Лёха. - Головастые, с такими же хвостами, как у азовских бычков. Ходят на плавниках, прыгают, глаза лягушечьи. Ни за что бы не поверил!  
\- Илистые прыгуны, - сказал Тео. - На суше они охотятся на насекомых и рачков, а, подкрепившись, снова спешат в воду. Хорошо лазают, между прочим.  
Сухопутные рыбы были повсюду, они скакали по блестящей грязи, карабкались на стволы и веточки, шустро перебирая плавниками, пялились на нас вертящимися глазами. Среди корней мангров мелькали большие и мелкие крабы неимоверных расцветок.  
\- А это ещё кто? На рака похоже, - Инга заметила в воде хрупкое создание с длинными ярко-голубыми клешнями, полосатыми ногами и пучком шевелящихся усов.  
\- Мангровая креветка. В здешних краях ещё и не такое водится. Тише, - Тео понизил голос. - Смотрите: на том берегу, над самой водой, выжидает зимородок.  
На нижней ветке одного из мангров сидела похожая на расписной поплавок птица с огромным для её небольшого роста клювом. Синие перья блестели так, словно были отлиты из металла. Подавшись вперёд, зимородок неотрывно смотрел в воду - и вдруг сорвался вниз, без малейшего плеска пропал с глаз, а секунду спустя выскочил на поверхность. Вот он уже вновь уселся на облюбованную ветку с трепещущей добычей в клюве.  
\- Рыболовов на Борнео хоть пруд пруди, - прокомментировал учитель. - Этим промышляют здесь даже некоторые совы. Нам ещё многое нужно успеть увидеть. Слышите, джунгли зовут!  
По берегу реки, разбухшей от майских дождей, было невозможно пройти дальше. Поэтому мы вернулись немного назад, туда, где под ногами была твёрдая земля, и тогда уже смело направились вглубь леса.  
\- Внимательно смотрите под ноги и не хватайтесь за лианы без разбору, - предостерёг Тео. - Здесь в изобилии обитают змеи, некоторые смертельно ядовиты. Видите ярко-зелёные кольца, обвившие ветку у меня над головой? Это отдыхает после обеда суматранская гадюка.  
\- Как ты только не боишься? - Мила опасливо покосилась на змею.  
\- Мы на неё больше страха нагнать можем, чем она - на нас, - возразила Аните. - Если не беспокоить и не пугать, змея никогда не нападёт на человека. Инга, ты идёшь?  
\- Сейчас, не дёргай руку. Дай резкость навести нормально, - Инга уже целилась в гадюку объективом фотоаппарата.  
Между тем ни кокосовых пальм, ни забавных мангров вокруг уже не было. Вместо них из земли вырастали стройными живыми колонами деревья такой невероятной высоты, что кроны их трудно было разглядеть. Казалось, что само небо держится на плечах этих исполинов. Меж их ровных стволов, сплошь увитых толстыми верёвками лиан, лились солнечные лучи, рисуя на бурой лесной подстилке узор из "зайчиков".  
Золотистые райские птицы распевали в ветвях, хвастаясь перед подругами длинными роскошными хвостами. В зарослях папоротников, не обращая на нас ни малейшего внимания, всё время кто-то шуршал.  
Это было царство цветов. Великолепные орхидеи были повсюду - белые, розовые, пятнистые, похожие то на башмачок, то на пчелу. Бабочки с ладонь величиной порхали вокруг, плавно взмахивая переливчатыми радужными крыльями.  
Сойдя с еле заметной тропинки, по которой мы шли, Тео приблизился к одному из деревьев, обвитому снизу доверху бесконечной лианой.  
\- Везёт же нам сегодня. Идите скорее, полюбуйтесь! - позвал он. - Вот он, непентес раджа, султан среди живых кувшинов Борнео и крупнейший хищный цветок в мире.  
С лианы свисали на тонких стебельках продолговатые зелёные кувшины с узким горлышком. Одни были довольно прикрыты крышечками, другие разевали голодную пасть в ожидании обеда.  
\- Туристов на ужин Адела часом не ест? - спросила Мила.  
\- Обычно бабочек, жуков и мух, но непентесу по силам справиться и с целой крысой, - ответил Тео. - Тому, кто залез в кувшин случайно или в поисках нектара, уже не выбраться наружу: стенки внутри очень скользкие. Непентес растворяет свою жертву и всасывает её соки. Но вы не бойтесь, кусаться ему нечем.  
\- Вот это, я понимаю, цветочек, - уважительно произнёс Влад, обходя дерево кругом.  
Вернувшись на звериную тропу, мы пошли дальше по шумному дождевому лесу с его сочной зеленью и диковинными жителями.  
\- Там обезьяна в ветвях! - заметила Янка.  
\- А здесь их много, - откликнулся наш проводник. - Есть и макаки, и гиббоны, и тот, кого туземцы даяки называют "Оран-Утан", что на их языке означает "лесной человек". Эти рыжие, миролюбивые обезьяны месяцами не слезают на землю, даже пьют на весу, наклонившись над рекой с какой-нибудь низко растущей ветки. Пропитание они себе находят в кронах деревьев, спят и растят детёнышей тоже там.  
Вдруг громкое, пронзительно-высокое уханье огласило лес. Это кричала большая обезьяна с серебристой шерстью, чёрной "маской" на лице и совсем без хвоста. Раскачиваясь на мощных вытянутых руках, она легко перебрасывала свой немалый вес с ветки на ветку.  
\- Не иначе гиббон, он один такой рукастый, - узнал Макс.  
Стремительно удаляясь от нас, обезьяна неслась между стволов. Казалось, она не выбирает, за что схватиться, как мы не задумываемся при ходьбе, что нужно шагать правой и левой ногой по очереди.  
Засмотревшись на гиббона, никто и не заметил, как маленькая, но очень шустрая мартышка подобралась к тропе совсем близко и, спустившись по свисающей плети какого-то растения, оказалась между Шуриком и Ингой. Выхватив у девочки из нагрудного кармана солнечные очки, обезьянка стремглав бросилась наутёк по ветвям.  
\- Эй, верни сейчас же! - вскричала Инга рассерженно, покрепче прижимая к себе фотоаппарат. - Зачем они тебе?  
\- Я предупреждал вас, мадмуазель, - напомнил Тео, не оборачиваясь. - Она, похоже, считает, что очки ей нужнее.  
\- Да, это я сглупила, ты говорил ничего блестящего не оставлять, - признала Инга. - Только как же теперь быть? Очки-то - папин подарок!  
\- Глядите, глядите: вот она! - Аните указала рукой вверх. - Забралась на дерево.  
Обезьянка уселась в ветвях низко, словно нарочно хотела подразнить, и вертела свой трофей в руках, раздумывая, что бы с ним такое сделать.  
\- То к темени прижмёт, то их на хвост нанижет, - сказала Женя.  
Шурик посмотрел на обезьяну, окинул взглядом дерево и снял ветровку. Он отдал её Аните, а сам в футболке полез по стволу наверх. Увидев это, воровка кинулась вместе с очками на соседнее дерево, где и угнездилась, испуганно вереща на весь лес.  
\- Так ты её не достанешь и пропажу не вернёшь, - остановил парня Тео.  
\- Что же делать? - Шурик легко спрыгнул на землю.  
\- Попробуем её перехитрить. Жди под тем деревом и приготовься ловить, - с этими словами чародей уцепился за лиану и, быстро перехватывая руками, оказался на той же высоте, что и мартышка.  
Она что-то вопила, кружила по стволу, ища возможности сбежать, но Тео было не провести. Оттолкнувшись от дерева ногами и используя лианы как подвесы, он качнулся в сторону и преградил ей путь к отступлению.  
Обезьяна уже успела прыгнуть, но приземлилась она прямо на плечи своего преследователя. Вцепившись в него всеми четырьмя лапами, чтобы не сорваться, она выронила очки.  
Очки полетели вниз. Шурик, отскочив в сторону, ловко поймал их и вернул Инге в целости и сохранности. А над нами живой гирляндой раскачивались лиана, висящая на дереве, Тео, держащийся за лиану, и мартышка, ухватившаяся за Тео и беспрестанно вопящая. Неизвестно, сколько бы это ещё продолжалось, если бы молодой человек не зарычал глухим утробным голосом.  
Услыхав такое, обезьянка со всех ног бросилась наверх и исчезла где-то в самой кроне. А учитель преспокойно съехал по лиане к нам.  
\- Спасибо, мальчики! - сказала Инга и чмокнула в щёку сначала Шурика, а потом - Тео. - Чего мартышка так испугалась?  
\- Дымчатого леопарда, - Тео отряхнул одежду и ладони от кусочков коры. - Я худо-бедно умею подражать его рычанию, что мне не раз пригодилось здесь.  
Если до этого мы шли по тропинке свободно, растянувшись редкой цепочкой, то теперь старались держаться к Тео поближе - так, на всякий случай. Зато Аните, похоже, совсем не боялась диких зверей: она взяла за руку Шурика и гордо шла с ним рядом, впереди всех.  
\- Ну вот, теперь они ещё и кидаются! - возмутилась Соня, когда что-то сорвалось с дерева, пролетело мимо её плеча и с глухим стуком упало на землю.  
\- Так это же дуриан, - обрадовался Тео, разглядев находку поближе. - Орангутанги предпочитают это лакомство всем прочим фруктам. А вот запах его мало кому понравится.  
Дуриан оказался шипастым, как огромный зелёный каштан, только яйцевидной формы. Попробовать его так никто и не решился. Мы двинулись дальше через джунгли, но не успели пройти и ста шагов, как увидели новое чудо.  
Между ровных стволов, на фоне недосягаемой листвы древесных верхушек, летело что-то вроде воздушного змея. Существо было квадратным, с головой, лапками по углам и длинным пушистым хвостом.  
\- Да это же белка-летяга, - определила Мила. - Такие и в наших северных лесах есть, только мельче раза в три.  
А зверёк, планируя, пересёк тропинку и полетел себе дальше, постепенно снижаясь. Хвост служил белке рулём, а складка кожи по бокам, которую она растянула на лапах - парашютом.  
\- Эка невидаль! Вы лучше посмотрите, кто пролетает сейчас вон в той стороне, - посоветовал Тео.  
Я повернула голову и восторженно завопила:  
\- Лягушка-путешественница! Летучая лягушка, честное слово!  
\- Тебе сегодня повсюду лягушки мерещатся, - съязвил мой лучший друг.  
\- Да ты сам убедись, пока её ещё видно.  
Лягушка была светло-зелёная, с белым животом. Широко расставив чуть согнутые лапки, она плавно скользила по воздуху на тонких прозрачных перепонках между пальцами. Пролетев так с десяток шагов, она добралась до следующего дерева и, сложив пальцы вместе, мягко шлёпнулась на ствол.  
\- Ну что? Права я была или нет?  
\- Действительно, древесная лягушка, - признал Макс удивлённо. - Тут что, все животные летать умеют?  
\- Не то, чтобы все, но многие, - ответил Тео. - На острове Борнео кроме птиц, лягушек и белок есть ещё летающие ящерицы и даже змеи. Сам видел! Деревья здесь вырастают на тридцать, сорок, а то и семьдесят метров в высоту. Нередко они отстоят друг от друга так далеко, что не перепрыгнешь, а перелезать с одного на другое по земле утомительно и опасно. Планируя по воздуху, мелкие животные быстро путешествуют по лесу и спасаются от хищников.  
\- Насколько я знаю, леопарды хорошо лазают по деревьям, - возразила Инга.  
\- Справедливое замечание, - согласился учитель, - но на самый верх эти кошки не забираются, предпочитая отдыхать на толстых, удобных ветвях пониже. По гладкому стволу крупному, увесистому зверю карабкаться трудно. Поэтому кроны деревьев там, в вышине, для них почти недосягаемы.  
Солнце играло под пологом дикого леса, столбы света пробивались сквозь крону то тут, то там. Джунгли бормотали, не умолкая ни на минуту.  
\- Теперь слушайте внимательно: я пойду по тропинке первым, и никто из вас да не посмеет поравняться со мной, - предупредил Тео. - Иначе вы можете разозлить владычицу этого леса. Что бы ни случилось, постарайтесь не шуметь, мы и так с вами уже всполошили всех обезьян и птиц на много километров вокруг. Не хватало ещё разбудить спящих.  
\- Сейчас день, для отдыха слишком рано, - протянула Мила. - Разве только ночные звери спят.  
\- Или грудные дети. Не годится тревожить их в такой жаркий час.  
\- Ты покажешь нам хозяйку леса? - любопытная Янка так и запрыгала на месте.  
\- Она покажется сама, если пожелает.  
Мы сделали по тропинке не больше тридцати шагов, как вдруг в зарослях слева послышался шорох, словно кто-то слегка задел ветку. В следующее мгновение огромный тигр вымахнул из кустов между нами и учителем. Не успели мы опомниться, как зверь, вскинувшись на мощные задние лапы, в один прыжок настиг Тео, сбил его с ног и подмял под себя. Сцепившись в единый клубок, они вдвоём покатились по устланной бурыми листьями тропе.  
Тео не сопротивлялся. Со смехом, обхватив руками могучее полосатое тело, он восклицал:  
\- Нгянм! Здравствуй, прекрасная!  
Тут только я заметила, что огромная кошка, катая нашего учителя по земле, ни на миг не выпускает когтей и не пытается откусить ему руку или голову. Тигрица боролась с Тео в шутку, и в мыслях не имея съесть или искалечить его.  
Повалив хохочущего человека на спину, Нгянм шершавым розовым языком прошлась по его щекам и слезла, позволяя ему подняться и отряхнуть плащ. Тео не преминул мимоходом потрепать её по полосатой шкуре.  
\- Нгянм, - нежно произнёс он, и громадная тигрица, прильнув к его ногам, с глухим ворчанием загородила учителя от нас своим телом.  
\- Они со мной, милая, это друзья, - прошептал Тео, жестом велев нам не двигаться с места.  
Красавица посмотрела нас испытующе, потом, небрежно дёрнув длинным хвостом, повернулась и первой пошла по тропе. Тео не отставал, её солнечный бок слегка касался его ноги. По знаку провожатого мы несмело двинулись следом. Обезьяны в ветвях замерли, не издавая ни единого писка.  
Так, по двое, впереди - Тео и Нгянм, за ними - мы с Максом, а позади всех, замыкающими - Влад с Мишкой, шли мы через влажный лес, не знающий зимы и подвластный одной лишь хозяйке.  
\- Наш Тео, похоже, совсем не испугался, когда она его подстерегла, - говорила вполголоса Соня. - Интересно, почему?  
\- Наверное, Нгянм часто его встречает так, - откликнулась Мила. - У них такая игра. Ты же не пугаешься, когда Багира со шкафа тебе на спину прыгает!  
Услышав эти слова, Тео обернулся:  
\- Для любого другого эта игра кончилась бы плачевно. Вот почему я настоял на том, чтобы идти впереди всех.  
\- Ты давно знаешь её? - спросила я.  
\- Уже три года - с тех пор, как она пёстрым меховым клубком нежилась на животе у матери. Нгянм, так назвала свою дочь королева острова, пропустила вас только потому, что вы под моей защитой.  
\- Нгянм, - я попробовала на вкус это странное слово. - А как её зовут по-нашему, по-человечески?  
\- У неё нет имени ни на одном из людских языков, Сашка, и я надеюсь, что никогда не появится.  
На прогалине, заросшей густой травой и цветами, прямо на молодой зелени, лежали рядышком два тигрёнка величиной с небольшую собаку. Большеголовые, как все малыши, с круглыми маленькими ушами, огненно-рыжие, в чёрных пятнах, только начавших сливаться в полоски, они безмятежно спали. Голова одного из детёнышей покоилась на мягком боку другого. Они дышали мирно и размеренно, смешно подрагивая во сне широкими лапами.  
Тео на миг остановился и, повернувшись к нам, приложил палец к губам. Стараясь ступать как можно тише, мы все выбрались из-под деревьев и по знаку учителя остановились, а затем уселись - кто на траву, а кто на нагретые солнцем большие камни. Тео устроился между нами и тиграми, вполоборота к ним.  
Нгянм, которая двигалась быстро и неслышно, уже успела улечься рядом со своими котятами и, с любовью обняв их передними лапами, зажмурила глаза. Солнце согревало их, лес убаюкивал сотнями негромких звуков - пением далёких птиц, плеском воды, шелестом листвы огромных деревьев, служивших стенами детской.  
Тео, полюбовавшись этой умиротворяющей картиной, обернулся к нам и позвал - не голосом, но взглядом. Мы сели плотнее, полукругом, словно в амфитеатре. Волшебник, взмахнув рукой, выхватил из воздуха книгу в старинном кожаном переплёте. Он вручил её Соне, сидевшей от него по правую руку, и знаками попросил передавать книгу дальше. Дождавшись, когда она доберётся до нас, Макс положил её к себе на колени, а мы с Лёхой пододвинулись поближе, чтобы листать втроём.  
Книга была огромной, тяжёлой и очень странной. На пожелтевших от времени листах не было ни одной печатной буквы: всё было написано от руки, разноцветными чернилами, разными почерками и на разных языках. Почти на каждой странице были яркие, будто цветные фотографии, удивительно точные рисунки. Книга рассказывала обо всёх местах, какие только есть на Земле.  
Были большие главы, посвящённые морям. На страницах раскинулись пёстрые коралловые рифы с рыбами-клоунами, деловито снующими между щупалец актиний, умными осьминогами и морскими ангелами, парящими в толще воды. Суровые северные фьорды с прозрачной до самого дна водой и огромными косяками серебристой сельди, за которой охотились грациозные нерпы. Дельфины, рассекающие плавниками бирюзовые воды, громадные киты, тюлени, акулы - все они двигались!  
Живыми были даже листочки на деревьях, украшавших страницы, посвящённые лесам. Суровой сосновой тайге с рысями и тетеревами, привычным смешанным и широколиственным лесам с косулями и лисами, дождевым тропическим, похожим на тот, где очутились мы. Среди глав о тундре и амазонской сельве, льдах Антарктиды и африканских саваннах, песчаных барханах и бескрайних, ровных, как стол, степях Азии, глубоких озёрах и головокружительных вершинах гор - был один чистый разворот. Только вверху рукой Тео было выведено: "Остров Борнео, или Калимантан".  
\- Но здесь об острове ничего не сказано! - посетовал Макс, подозрительно изучая пропущенные листы. - Жаль, я бы почитал.  
\- Эту главу вы сочините сами, - сказал Тео вполголоса. - Чур, с каждого причитается по пять строчек или одному рисунку!  
\- С чего начинать будем?  
\- Лучше всего - с иллюстраций. Я сейчас дам вам карандаш и перо.  
Книга уже обошла круг и начала следующий, но никто ещё не решился первым написать или изобразить в ней что-нибудь. Наконец она добралась до Инги. Взяв у Тео тонко заточенный карандаш, художница смело принялась водить им по бумаге. Никто ей не мешал, а близняшки даже отодвинулись, чтобы не заслонять от неё тигров.  
Наконец Инга закончила рисовать и поманила нас. Мы обступили её, чтобы посмотреть, что получилось.  
Рисунок изображал то, что мы видели перед собой: опушку буйного леса, Владычицу и её детей, дремавших на траве. Карандашные очертания менялись на глазах: деревья с каждой секундой становились стройнее и выше, огромные кошки, нарисованные очень похоже, но всё-таки наброском, делались пушистей и грациозней, пока изображение не стало таким же чётким, как и все иллюстрации в книге. Казалось, будто слегка шевелится нарисованная трава, и вздымаются бока у тигров в такт дыханию.  
\- Вот так книга... - протянул Шурик. - Сама всё дорисовала, как надо.  
\- В художке нас такому не учили, - согласилась Инга. - Они выглядят так, как мне хотелось нарисовать, а не так, как вышло.  
Тео стоял над нами и слушал с улыбкой, а потом спросил негромко:  
\- Неужели совсем нечего добавить?  
\- Разве что цвета, - художница не могла отвести взгляда от рисунка. - Но таких карандашей просто на свете не бывает.  
\- Тогда возьмём живые краски, - предложил чародей. - Они не поблекнут.  
Бережно положив книгу на расстеленный плащ Тео, мы разбрелись по поляне в поисках чего-нибудь яркого.  
\- Только листья, - сообщил Шурик, вернувшись от деревьев. - Не волнуйся, я их собрал с недавно сломанной ветки.  
\- Подойдут, складывай прямо на рисунок.  
Женя принесла лепестки ярко-красного цветка, Мила - маленькие синие зёрнышки, мы с Максом нашли кусочек бурой коры с голубым лишайником, а Аните просто взяла щепотку тёмной земли. Всё это положили на раскрытую страницу. Тео прибавил к нашим трофеям десяток шерстинок, которые оставила на его руках и одежде Нгянм, а затем, на минуту накрыв страницу рукой, стряхнул с неё всё лишнее.  
Рисунок стал цветным, и таким красочным, что мы не смогли сдержать восхищённых возгласов. Однако, вспомнив, что поблизости отдыхают тигры, тут же притихли и с опаской взглянули на них.  
К счастью, Нгянм и её малыши уже проснулись сами, и теперь тигрята поднимались на толстые лапы, потягиваясь и потешно фыркая. А на картинке маленькие тигры пробудились тоже, повторяя каждое их движение.  
\- Можете даже погладить её, если Нгянм не будет против, - разрешил Тео. - Не делать резких движений, не хватать за усы, не касаться хвоста и не сметь брать в руки её котят - всё то же, что и с домашней кошкой. Только взмах лапы может стоить вам не царапины, а жизни.  
\- Ты уверен, что королева-мать в хорошем настроении? - Лёха покосился на зверя.  
\- Уверен, только не галдите и по одному. Я буду рядом, не бойтесь, - с этими словами учитель уселся на траве подле тигрицы, небрежно положив руку на её мощную шею и слегка опершись.  
По очереди, не спеша и тихо, все подходили, чтобы наклониться над грозной охотницей и провести ладонью по её великолепному меху. Когда я приблизилась к Нгянм, то на секунду замерла, не решаясь протянуть руку, и вдруг встретилась с гигантской кошкой взглядом. Глаза у неё были карие, насмешливые, блестящие и очень глубокие. Видя моё замешательство, тигрица ухмыльнулась в усы, а Тео запустил пальцы в её белёсый пышный воротник и сказал:  
\- Не робей, этот хищник - самый славный из всех, кого я знаю. Она не закусывает моими воспитанниками... обычно.  
Набравшись смелости, я прикоснулась к тигру. Тёплый мех Владычицы джунглей был плотнее и пружинистей, чем у кошек, но не таким жёстким, как у собак.  
Тигрица то щурилась на солнце, то принималась языком умывать тигрят, а те лазали рядом, перекатывались через маму, ловили её бьющий по траве изящный хвост. Иногда она лениво зевала, обнажая большие, острые белые клыки. Тео гладил её, чесал за ушами - и Нгянм жмурилась от удовольствия совсем по-кошачьи, только что не мурлыкала. Но Шурик, оторвавшись на секунду от описания Кота Кинабалу, просветил нас, что большие кошки вообще мурчать не умеют.  
Мы сидели рядом: кто - на коленках, кто - скрестив ноги по-турецки или вытянув их для отдыха, и с увлечением заполняли страницы. Добавив ещё несколько иллюстраций, мы почти завершили главу. Осталось пустое место в углу листа.  
\- Карта! - спохватилась умница Женя. - Здесь не хватает карты острова. Только, боюсь, её мы просто так не нарисуем.  
\- Значит, настал мой черёд, - подал голос Тео.  
Он взял книгу к себе на колени и быстро, небрежно изобразил неровный замкнутый контур.  
\- На львиный профиль похоже, - прокомментировал Влад.  
\- А мне напоминает толстую крысу в плаще, - возразила Мила.  
\- С высоты птичьего полёта остров Борнео выглядит именно так, - пожал плечами учитель. - Оставим простор для воображения.  
Тео нарисовал изрезанную линию берега, джунгли и тёмные горы, великие и малые реки. Потом он прилепил несколько крошечных кружочков там, где были города людей, и добавил надписи. Как только волшебник оторвал карандаш от бумаги, нарисованный остров сделался выпуклым, дождевой лес зашумел, волны ожили и принялись слизывать песок с диких пляжей.  
\- Получилось вполне сносно, - оценил Тео. - Осталось только добавить координатную сетку.  
\- А из чего будет твоя сетка?  
\- Из параллелей и меридианов, конечно! - пожал плечами Мишка.  
\- Правильно, - кивнул учитель. - Этих линий вы не найдёте ни на суше, ни на море, но годную карту без координатной сетки не нарисуешь, как ни трудись. Это всё равно, что без линейки и клеточек, от руки, попытаться начертить на бумаге ровный квадрат метровой ширины.  
\- Нормальные люди обычно с координат и начинают, - заметила Инга.  
\- И не говори, - рассмеялся учитель биографии. - Если честно, сперва я о них просто забыл, но это можно исправить.  
Лёгкими движениями карандаша он положил на всю карту широкую сеть из тонких плавных линий. В углу Тео нарисовал красивый значок, похожий на звезду или кристалл с острыми гранями.  
\- Узнаёте этот каббалистический символ? Лёха, может ты?  
\- Обижаешь, - насупился тот. - Это роза ветров, указывающая своими лучами стороны света. Буква N означает север, S - юг, W - запад, O - восток.  
\- Пять баллов. Смотрите, что получилось!  
Заглянув в волшебную книгу, мы увидели, как остров Борнео задрожав мелкой дрожью, плавно повернулся вокруг своей оси и стал на место - горой Кинабалу на север. Бушевало море, по берегу стлался бриз, пена вскипала у скал, а из зелени деревьев то и дело выпархивали разноцветные птицы.  
\- Теперь она закончена, - с гордостью сообщил Тео.  
\- Ты оставишь нам её посмотреть?  
\- Охотно, но только при условии, что эту книгу прочтёт или хотя бы пролистает каждый. А сейчас нам нужно возвращаться.  
Тигрица поднялась с земли и припала на передние лапы, выгнув полосатую спину. Тео, встав колени, обнял её за шею, прижался лбом к смеющейся морде и ласково, но твёрдо сказал:  
\- До встречи, принцесса Борнео. Пусть ни один двуногий обманщик не посмеет взять тебя на мушку или похитить твоих детей. Или ему придётся иметь дело со мной, Нгянм!  
Мы все были уже на ногах. Учитель тоже поднялся, взял с травы раскрытую книгу, и, слегка подув на страницы, захлопнул её. Вокруг снова был кабинет географии с маленьким глобусом и огромной картой огромного мира.  
\- До скорого свидания! - произнёс Тео. - Ждите меня на этой неделе!  
Он надел свою шляпу, открыл шкаф и пропал в нём. Прозвенел звонок на перемену.  
На учительском столе осталась лежать диковинная книга. По мраморному с зелёными прожилками фону шла надпись серебряными буквами: "Чудеса света".


	5. Объединённый трудовой десант. Лекарства с горькими названиями. Чем обычно начиняют штрудель. Что угадать труднее всего.

Был последний урок на сегодня - труды. Мы, шесть девчонок - если считать меня и Янку - ждали учительницу, рассеянно вышивая гладью какие-то цветочки и листики. Мила, скучая одна за партой, грустно катала по столу катушку с нитками. Но вот из коридора послышался смех и знакомые голоса: это наши мальчишки спешили к нам из мастерской.  
\- Угадайте, кого мы с собой привели? - в дверь заглянула сначала рыжая голова Макса, потом - белобрысая Мишки, а сверху просунулась ещё одна, лохматая и чёрноволосая.  
\- Привет, Тео! - обрадовались мы. - Ты что здесь делаешь?  
\- И вам привет, леди. Я решил вас сегодня объединить, - ответил новоявленный трудовик и залез в кабинет целиком. - Ребятам уже давно наскучило фанеру пилить. Янка, ты чего? Что я такого сказал?  
Но барабанщица только бессильно закрыла лицо руками, сотрясаясь от смеха. Женя, с которой Янка с недавних пор сидела за одной партой, сказала:  
\- Не обращай внимания, Тео. Мы о своём, о музыкальном.  
Мальчики набились в комнату, с любопытством разглядывая салфетки, коврики, сухие букеты и рамочки на стенах. Влада тут же пришлось отгонять от швейной машинки, пока он в ней чего-нибудь не подкрутил. Ребята были в фартуках и нарукавниках, рюкзаки и сумки они притащили с собой. Тео один пришёл налегке, облачённый в грубую белую рубаху и рабочий комбинезон. Само собой, треуголка была при нём.  
\- Однако вас всего одиннадцать, - обеспокоился он. - Не хватает старосты. Что с твоей сестричкой, Мила? Неужели заболела?  
\- Да, Соня простудилась. Сейчас лежит дома и ждёт, когда я вернусь с уроков.  
\- Но это же не дело! - возмутился Тео. - Мы здесь, а она скучает там одна! Надо идти её веселить, я считаю.  
\- А мы не заразимся? - спросил Лёха. - А то меня тоже дома запрут, маме только дай повод.  
\- Нет, это не грипп, иначе я бы сразу почувствовал, - непонятно объяснил маг. - Вы далеко живёте?  
\- В пяти минутах ходьбы отсюда, - ответила Мила.  
\- Тогда переноситься не будем! Веди нас!  
Мы бегом ссыпались по лестнице и вылетели в школьный двор. Дорогу знали все, кроме Тео: ведь нам приходилось бывать у близняшек на дне рождения и просто в гостях.  
Дом их был в двух кварталах от школы. Тихонько поднявшись на четвёртый этаж, мы забрались ещё на одну лестничную площадку выше, чтобы нас не было видно в дверной глазок.  
Мила, дождавшись, пока все остальные спрячутся, позвонила в дверь. Прошло минуты две, прежде чем за дверью послышались шаги, лязгнул замок, и дверь отворила Соня. Она была в пижаме и тапочках, немного сонная.  
\- Ты почему так рано? - полуудивилась, полуобрадовалась она. - Вас с трудов отпустили?  
\- Мы самовольно отпустились, - сказал Тео, выходя из укрытия.  
Подняв ужасный гвалт, мы все столпились у двери.  
\- Ребята? Надо же! Заходите в дом, можно не разуваться. Сейчас вернусь, - Соня пропустила нас в прихожую и убежала в их общую с сестрой комнату, откуда прискакала минуту спустя, причёсанная и в голубом спортивном костюме.  
\- Как же здорово, что вы решили меня навестить! Мне сразу лучше стало, честно-честно!  
\- Мила говорит, ты простуду подхватила. Чем тебя лечат? - спросил Тео.  
\- Пью таблетки, как велено.  
\- И много? - учитель сдвинул брови.  
\- За день по семь штук разных. Вот, смотри, - она взяла со стола несколько коробочек. - Я из них только аспирин знаю, остальные названия вообще с первого раза не выговариваются.  
\- Странно, - произнёс Тео, изучая длиннющие надписи. - У тебя глаза болят? Руки, ноги ломит? Горло жалуется?  
\- Нет, ничего подобного, - успокоила его Соня. - Только насморк и спать хочется, а так я в порядке.  
\- Позволь мне, - Тео приложил руку к её лбу. - Температура у тебя тридцать семь и три - совсем чуть-чуть повышенная. Ничего не понимаю!  
\- Откуда ты знаешь? Я только что мерила.  
\- Какая-то пустяшная простуда - и горы лекарств. У вас так заведено, Мила?  
\- Да, чуть заболеем или просто ноги промочим - сразу же мама нам целую аптеку скармливает, - подтвердила младшая сестра.  
\- Но это же неправильно!  
\- Что неправильно? Лекарства пить, если болен? - не поняла Мила.  
\- Неправильно поглощать их без разбору и в таких количествах, - пояснил Тео. - Здесь целых два антибиотика, а это очень сильные средства.  
\- "Анти" значит "против", "био" значит "жизнь". Получается "средства против жизни". Они что же, убивают живое? - Инга с подозрением вертела в руках коробочки с таблетками.  
\- Правильно, - кивнул Тео. - Эти лекарства уничтожают микроорганизмы.  
\- Так это же как раз хорошо, - сказал Мишка. - Микробы ведь и вызывают болезни, следовательно, чтобы выздороветь, их нужно уничтожить.  
\- Зато скверно, что от антибиотиков гибнут не только болезнетворные бактерии, но и нормальная микрофлора, которая, наоборот, нас защищает, - объяснил учитель. - Пьют такие таблетки только в серьёзных случаях. А простуда совсем не так излечивается!  
\- Что же делать?  
\- А вот что: прежде всего Соня съест вот это, - Тео жестом заправского фокусника извлёк из воздуха и протянул ей на ладони ярко-зелёный фрукт.  
\- Неспелый лимон?  
\- Его у меня почему-то не оказалось. Это - совершенно созревший лайм, я сорвал его в Калькутте, - молодой человек извлёк из ножен кинжал и аккуратно надрезал фрукт крест-накрест. - Съедается целиком с сахаром или мёдом, если есть - это даже лучше.  
\- И он мне поможет? - спросила Соня.  
\- Непременно! Теперь слушайте дальше. Разведгруппа в составе Влада, Лёхи и Макса отправляется в ближайшую бакалею. Казначеем будет Алексей, - Тео передал ему свой потрёпанный кошелёк на шнурке. - Сашка, ты идёшь с ними и следишь, чтобы не купили какой-нибудь ерунды. Вот список всего, что надо.  
\- Одна нога здесь, другая - там! - пообещала я.  
Пока мы вчетвером бежали по лестнице вниз, до нас доносился голос Тео. Снова почувствовав себя капитаном "Альбатроса", он отдавал экипажу команды.  
\- Шурик и Мишка, идите ко мне, будем ставить стол. Янка с Женей ищут и тащат в гостиную стулья и вообще всё, на чём сидеть можно. Инга открывает окна и раздёргивает шторы. Аните, пойдём на кухню, научишь нас заваривать чай по-восточному!  
В увесистом и, похоже, бездонном кошельке Тео оказалось множество монет: старинных, и не очень, целых и продырявленных, с рисунками и надписями на разных языках, были даже блестящие пёстрые ракушки. Насобирав среди всего этого пригоршню металлических "десяток", мы купили в магазине всякой всячины: муки, дрожжей, сахара, лимонов, сухофруктов и корицы, а затем, довольные собой и нагруженные пакетами, вернулись в квартиру близняшек.  
Там уже закипали на плите два чайника. Сгрузив наши покупки на стол, мальчишки побежали в залу - искать чашки. Пока Соня руководила обшариванием серванта, Мила осталась на кухне показывать нам, где что лежит.  
Тео был везде и всюду, но без нужды ни во что не вмешивался. Забежав к нам на кухню, он сказал, что сами по себе дрожжи будут подниматься несколько часов. Поэтому маг отобрал у нас таз с тестом, которое мы с Ингой по очереди месили, несколько раз повернул его на столе по часовой стрелке и спел пару строчек на чудном шепчущем языке. Белая масса ожила и стала расти на глазах, вылезая из таза рыхлым мягким облаком.  
\- Теперь из него можно что-нибудь испечь, - сказал Тео довольно и умчался в гостиную.  
Духовка уже разогрелась. Мила достала все противни, которые нашла в доме. Пока Шурик, любезно пришедший нам на помощь, натирал их маслом, Инга делала коричное тесто из белого теста и корицы, Аните взялась за урик-гули - печенье с курагой и орехами, а мы с Янкой и Женей соревновались, кто смешнее выложит на булочке изюм. Однако всех переплюнула Мила, свернув яблочный штрудель, рецепт которого она вычитала в поваренной книге своей мамы.  
\- Что-то дверцы в шкафу шатаются, а книжная полка, того и гляди, рухнет под весом Станислава Лема, - раздался голос Тео из гостиной. - Будем чинить! Соня, где у вас гвозди, молоток, отвёртки и прочий инструментарий?  
Вскоре по квартире разнёсся весёлый стук, Шурик поставил противни в духовку, а мы пошли отмывать руки от теста и муки.  
В гостиной уже стояли два накрытых к чаю стола - один из них мальчики притащили из комнаты близняшек. На диване уместилось пять человек, на креслах сидели по двое, остальные устроились на кухонных табуретках. Для себя Тео добыл на балконе высокий деревянный ящик из-под овощей и уселся на него верхом.  
Мы отдыхали от трудов, болтали, смеялись и пили чай с лимоном. Соня совсем повеселела. В какой-то миг учитель взлетел со своего ящика и упрыгал на кухню, почуяв тёплый запах готовой сдобы. На двойном столе появилась гора выпечки, замечательно вкусной. Лучшим из лучших был рулет с яблоками.  
\- Хорошо бы все наши учителя были похожи на тебя, Тео, - пожелал Лёха.  
\- Воф именно! - поддержал его Влад, энергично жуя. - Ты не ругаешша, "двоек" не штавишь и домашних заданий не задаёшь. И на уроках скучно не бывает, не то, что у других!  
\- Не судите их строго, - отозвался Тео. - Даже самые суровые наставники обычно хотят как лучше, они пытаются дать вам что-то новое, полезное, просто каждый делает это по-своему. Когда задают много или на другой конец класса пересаживают, и даже если звонят родителям, учителя действуют из добрых побуждений. Жаль только, что многие из них забывают одну старую мудрость.  
\- Какую? Расскажи нам, а мы им напомним при случае, - подмигнула Соня, согревая руки чашкой.  
\- Ученик - это не кувшин, который нужно наполнить, а факел, который нужно зажечь.  
\- Ты уже говорил нечто в этом роде, - кивнула староста. - В первый день ещё. Зато теперь я понимаю, что ты имел в виду.  
\- Давайте играть в "Крокодила", - предложил Тео, проглотив четвёртую то ли пятую булочку подряд. - Чур, я - арбитр! Предлагаю разделиться пополам. Пусть капитаном одной команды будет Макс, а другой - Женя. Встаньте по обе стороны стола, вот так. Кого вы выбираете себе в соратники?  
\- Леди зе фёрст, - поклонился Макс.  
\- Беру Янку и Мишку, - начала скрипачка. Барабанщица тут же повисла на ней, Мишка стал рядом, обняв девчонок за плечи.  
\- Я выбираю Сашку и Лёху, - провозгласил Макс, и мы, смеясь, вылезли из-за стола. Кто бы сомневался?  
\- Тогда мне - Шурика и Милу! - ответила Женя.  
\- Ах так! - воскликнул наш капитан. - Вызываю Аните, Ингу и Соньку!  
\- Вот загребущий! Влад, иди к нам! - не отставала Женя.  
\- Мы их в два счёта сделаем! - вопила Янка.  
\- Шестеро в каждой команде. Чудесно! Начинаем, - объявил волшебник и свистнул, как заправский рефери.  
Правила игры с тех пор не менялись: одна команда загадывает слово, которое участник из другой команды должен изобразить, ничего не говоря, да так, чтобы его товарищи отгадали. Потом слово придумывает вторая команда. Игра продолжается, пока фантазия не иссякнет или пока всем не надоест.  
Целых полчаса мы думали, когда Лёха изображал Жюля Верна. Быстрее всего взяли Млечный Путь, но это как раз понятно: его показывал Шурик, а отгадала Аните, секунд через пять. Зато потом Соня замучилась играть собаку Баскервилей, причём в неё уже и Влад, который это загадал, стрелял вместо Лестрейда, и Мишка помогал, чем мог, прикидываясь то камышом, то выпью болотной. И только на двадцатой минуте, когда мы перебрали уже всех волков, оборотней и вампиров на свете, бедная староста догадалась завыть!  
Мы все разошлись, а уж Женя, от которой раньше можно было за весь день ни слова, ни улыбки не дождаться, была просто неподражаема. В роли Шамаханской царицы она затмила саму Аните. Соня загадала Владу изображать Золушку, Инге от меня достался муравьед, и уж тут-то мы повеселились на славу. Мне задали всего-то анютины глазки, а в отместку Янка получила роль трубочиста. Причём ей в голову не пришло чистить печные трубы - только медные!  
Но когда Макс принялся показывать Кетцалькоатля - добраться бы до того, кто придумал это слово - стало ясно, что состязание пора прекращать. У меня от смеха болели рёбра и сводило скулы, будто я откусила пол-лимона за один раз.  
\- Закройте на минуту глаза, - велел наш судья, когда немного отсмеялся. - Обе команды заслужили награду.  
Зажмурившись, мы услышали меланхоличный гитарный перебор - это играл Тео, а потом к прекрасной до щемления в сердце мелодии прибавился накатывающий рокот. Шум, который ни с чем нельзя спутать.  
\- Смотрите.  
Перед нами до самого горизонта раскинулось перламутровое море. Багряное, словно спелая круглая слива, солнце слегка касалось волн, светило в лицо тепло и не слепя. Облака окрасились синим и розовым, они рисовали фантастический пейзаж. Поросшие раскидистыми деревьями холмы, нарядные города из светлого камня, головокружительные обрывистые скалы парили над морем.  
Все молчали - не потому, что нечего было сказать, а оттого, что не хватало слов. Всей грудью вдыхая крепкий, целебный воздух, мы стояли и смотрели, как уходит солнце, чтобы утром вернуться в эти земли. Гитара Тео, оттенённая плеском мечтательных волн и свежестью солёного, пахнущего водорослями ветра, ноту за нотой сплетала достойный аккомпанемент закату.  
Последний аккорд, последний луч солнца - и лиловое небо сменил белый потолок. Мы сидели в гостях у близняшек, а день за окном ещё не успел превратиться в вечер.  
Мальчики и Тео быстренько расставили мебель по местам, девчонки сполоснули чашки и блюдца. Стали прощаться и расходиться.  
\- Выздоравливай срочно! - велел волшебник Соне. - Не могу же я все уроки переносить к вам домой, мы здесь камня на камне не оставим.  
Стоя в дверях, куда вышла провожать нас, она звонко рассмеялась в ответ:  
\- Не беспокойся! Всё будет Млечным Путём!  
\- Пару дней спустя я появлюсь, вы только ждите! - и Тео, придерживая рукой треуголку, съехал по перилам лестницы, чтобы с задорным криком рассеяться в воздухе.

Наутро Соня пришла в школу, весёлая и совершенно здоровая.  
\- Мама вчера решила, что у нас градусник сломался, - рассказывала она, смеясь. - Сначала меня совсем не хотела отпускать, но Мила с папой за неё взялись, как следует, и вот я здесь!  
\- Те таблетки так недоеденными и остались, - сообщила Мила гордо.  
\- Вот уж ничуть не жалко! - откликнулась Соня. - Такие же горькие и противные, как их названия.


	6. Английский, которого не было. За что алхимикам спасибо. Что будет, если съесть не ту ягоду. Надежда покусанных и виноделов. Начинающие маги.

\- Вы в курсе, что не там стоите? - Соня бежала к нам по коридору, размахивая ключами. - Урок английского сегодня будет в тридцать первом кабинете!  
\- Странно это, быть беде, - отозвался Макс. - Там же химия у старшеклассников, а у нас она ещё даже не начиналась.  
\- Интересно, что там внутри. Раньше меня сюда не пускали, - Мила дождалась, пока сестра откроет дверь, и влетела в комнату сразу вслед за ней.  
У окна стоял человек в белоснежном халате и разглядывал на свет пузатую стеклянную посудину с узким горлышком.  
\- Добро пожаловать в лабораторию - одно из самых интересных мест на свете! - сказал он весело и обернулся.  
\- Здравствуй, Тео!  
\- Облачитесь в халаты, которые висят на крючках у двери, и начнём, - велел он.  
\- А как же английский? - спросил Мишка.  
\- Я и так с вами постоянно им занимаюсь. Проведём для разнообразия урок химии, если вы не против.  
\- Но нам ещё рано, мы даже не восьмой класс, - засомневался Лёха.  
\- Так я вас заодно и подготовлю. Как я уже имел честь доложить, мы с вами находимся в лаборатории, где происходят разные эксперименты, - рассказывал учитель, пока мы одевали белые халаты. - На столах вы видите стеклянную химическую посуду, но она не для еды, а для опытов. Есть в лаборатории вообще никому не советую, отравиться недолго. В руках у меня колба, они бывают разных объёмов и форм. Вон те маленькие тонкие сосуды - пробирки, цилиндры покрупнее - мензурки и стаканы, а ещё здесь мерные пипетки и много других штуковин.  
\- А вон те, похожие на комету?  
\- Реторты. Эту спиртовку зажигают, если опыт требует нагревания. На моём столе стоит горка, где в удобном порядке расставлены разные вещества: кислоты, щёлочи, соли - сухие и в виде растворов. Всё это химики называют реактивами, поскольку устраивают с ними реакции, - Тео показал нам на целую батарею из разноцветных баночек, в каждую из которых было что-то насыпано или налито.  
\- Что будет, если их взять и смешать? - у Милы глаза так и загорелись.  
\- Зависит от того, что взять, к чему прибавить и как нагреть. Чтобы защитить себя и одежду, химики носят халаты, а иногда - даже перчатки и маски, как у медиков. Любопытно, что химическая лаборатория мало изменилась за последние семьсот лет.  
\- Сколько-сколько? Мне казалось, что химия как наука совсем недавно появилась, лет пятьдесят назад, - возразила Инга. - Разве не так?  
\- Сразу видно, что вы её ещё не проходили. Имена Ломоносова, Лавуазье, Пристли ничего не говорят вам? А ведь это одни из величайших химиков восемнадцатого века. Джозеф Пристли и Антуан Лавуазье открыли кислород, которым дышит большинство живых существ. Работали эти двое независимо друг от друга, но одновременно пришли к одинаковым результатам.  
\- Про Михаила Васильевича нам на физике рассказывали, - вспомнил Шурик. - Он догадался, что всё состоит из атомов, только называл их корпускулами.  
\- Правильно. Кого ещё из русских химиков вы можете назвать?  
\- Менделеев! - Макс хлопнул себя по лбу. - Ну конечно же!  
\- Совершенно верно. Дмитрий Иванович работал уже в девятнадцатом веке. Его периодический закон, пожалуй, самое замечательное и ценное открытие за всю историю химии. Менделеев годами думал над созданием системы, которая уместила бы в себя все элементы, из которых состоит наш мир - от водорода, хлора и серы до кальция и серебра. Если верить легенде, однажды ночью ему пригрезилось, что все они выстроились, как на параде, в правильном порядке. Наутро учёный встал и записал на бумаге то, о чём догадался во сне, - Тео показал нам огромную таблицу на стене, всю в разноцветных буквах. Вверху её нарисован был портрет серьёзного мужчины с бородой.  
\- Надо же! - позавидовал Лёха. - Вот бы и мне так: уснул - и сразу всю алгебру решил!  
\- Размечтался, - фыркнула Инга. - Прозрения - это тоже работа мозга, только подсознательная. Называется интуиция. Но постой, Тео, ты ведь говорил, что всё это началось семьсот лет назад, а у меня получается только триста.  
\- Я не погрешил против истины. Лекари и маги издревле изучали вещества и их превращения, но именно в средневековье началось становление эксперимента. Учёные того времени называли себя алхимиками. Вы, конечно, слышали об этих людях?  
\- Они искали философский камень, чтобы добывать золото, - вспомнила я.  
\- И это тоже, Сашка, - кивнул учитель, - но больше, чем богатство, их интересовала сама возможность превращать один элемент в другой. Овладеть таким секретом природы, который позволил бы, например, из меди получить серебро, или из кислорода - фосфор. Они надеялись, что это поможет людям стать лучше, избавиться от болезней и старости, а может быть, даже победить смерть.  
\- Но так не бывает, к сожалению, - Соня покачала головой. - Ведь они ошибались, Тео?  
\- Далеко не во всём! Самое интересное, что алхимия, которую теперь называют лженаукой, не только стала матерью химии, но и предвосхитила великие открытия наших дней. Ядерный синтез, до которого люди додумались в двадцатом веке, показал, что можно один элемент превратить в другой. Но тут нужно быть очень осторожным. Огромная энергия, которая высвобождается при этом, наносит разрушительный вред, если вырывается из-под контроля.  
\- Ты Чернобыльскую станцию имеешь в виду? - догадался Влад.  
\- И атомную бомбу. Ядерное оружие способно уничтожить континенты, само его существование угрожает жизни на нашей планете.  
\- Если это так страшно, то зачем было вообще изобретать его?  
\- Не знаю, Аните. Наверное, здесь виновато наше любопытство и извечное желание победить природу, - ответил Тео.  
\- Но разве может ребёнок победить мать, на коленях у которой сидит? - Аните подпёрла голову руками.  
\- Вы крепко задумались, я вижу, - Тео прошёлся по классу длинными, плавными шагами. - Пойдёмте сейчас к кому-нибудь в гости!  
\- А куда?  
\- У нас нынче химия, верно? Стало быть, отправимся по лабораториям  
Тео достал из ножен кинжал, открыл одну из баночек и взял из неё на кончик на лезвия немного мелкого белого порошка.  
\- Нитрат стронция, - сказал он. - Готовы? Вперёд!  
Клинок вспыхнул ярко-красным пламенем, какое бывает в фейерверках. Всё завертелось вокруг.

Мы оказались в просторной комнате с закопчённым потолком, стены были сплошь покрыты знаками и письменами. На полу нарисованы были круги и звёзды, по углам стояли столики, заваленные свитками и огромными книгами.  
За широким столом посреди комнаты сидел на массивном табурете мужчина в длинном балахоне. Волосы его были острижены по кругу, в суровых чертах читалось напряжение мысли. При свете нескольких толстых свечей он что-то быстро писал пером на куске пергамента, не слыша и не замечая посторонних.  
На его столе громоздились огромные реторты, колбы, перегонные кубы, соединённые между собой множеством трубок из стекла и металла. Содержимое сосудов шипело, плавилось, меняло цвет над пламенем жаровни. Пар уходил наружу через специальные ответвления лабиринта. Кипящий раствор бежал по трубкам и, остывая, оставлял на дне сине-зелёный осадок.  
\- Невероятное что-то, - сказала Мила шёпотом. - Совсем как у нас в кабинете химии, только всё работает.  
\- Наоборот, - усмехнулся Тео, - это у нас в кабинете всё устроено, как у него. Перед вами мистер Роджер Бэкон - английский алхимик, философ и неутомимый искатель знаний. Мы попали в тринадцатый век, ребята!  
\- Почему он не слышит нас?  
\- Мистер Бэкон слишком увлечён экспериментом, чтобы заметить наше вторжение, - ответил учитель. - Многие боялись алхимиков потому, что они знали больше других. Их ругали колдунами, преследовали, но они не прекращали своих изысканий. Благодаря алхимии мы накопили бесценный опыт, пригодившийся не только химии, но и металлургии, медицине, физике.  
Вдруг хозяин лаборатории отбросил перо в сторону, потянул носом воздух и кинулся к своей установке. Раствор в одной из круглых хвостатых реторт помутнел, пошёл пузырями. Бэкон, схватив с ближайшей полки склянку из толстого стекла, вытащил притёртую пробку и перенёс из неё в реторту на кончике ножа несколько белых кристалликов. Жидкость вновь сделалась прозрачной, как по волшебству.  
Удовлетворённый этим, алхимик железным прутиком пошевелил угли в жаровне, проверил, плотно ли закрыт куб и вновь вернулся к своей рукописи. Нам он так и не сказал ни словечка.  
\- Не будем ему мешать. Ступайте за мной, - пригласил Тео, направляясь к выходу. - Это ещё не всё, что я хотел вам показать!

Стоило мне переступить порог, как я оказалась в дверях другой комнаты. Здесь было светло, во всю стену тянулись длинные полки, уставленные пузырьками, бутылочками, банками с этикетками, надписанными от руки - кажется, на латыни. За высоким, но узким, как гладилка, столом стоял седобородый человек в чёрной свободной одежде и тёр в ступке какие-то корешки, источавшие сладковатый запах микстуры.  
\- Здрав будь, Соломон, - Тео учтиво поклонился аптекарю, мы последовали его примеру.  
\- И тебе не хворать, - отвечал тот ему в тон. - Что за отроков ты привёл с собой?  
\- Это ученики мои.  
\- Видать, непросто за вами уследить. Не балуете? - хитро сощурившись, спросил аптекарь. - Сударь Теодор, ты уж построже с ними!  
\- Будь покоен, - рассмеялся Тео. - Я сюда привёл ребят, чтобы о делах твоих послушали, посмотрели, как лекарства готовишь. Будет наука!  
\- Что ж, и расскажу, - согласился весёлый хозяин и погрозил нам пальцем. - Только смотрите, робя, не разбейте чего.  
\- Вы, наверное, учёный, дядя Соломон? - спросил Мишка.  
\- Чему я только не учёный, - усмехнулся тот. - А вы слушайте, да на ус мотайте.  
Между тем Тео запросто расхаживал по аптеке, ворошил разложенные там и тут для просушки травы, помешивал какое-то зелье, варившееся в круглом котелке - словом, чувствовал себя как дома.  
\- Да что стоите-то на пороге, детвора? Заходите все, сколько ни есть, - разрешил Соломон.  
\- Что вы сейчас составляете? - спросила Мила.  
\- Сироп против кашля. Травы эти варить буду, чтобы все соки без остатка отдали воде, а как отвар остынет, процежу через чистое полотно. Гляньте-ка сюда! - аптекарь с гордостью показал на стенку. - Здесь всё лечебную силу имеет! Вот горчичный порошок согревающий, мази против радикулита - болезни стариков, нюхательная соль, если барышне какой дурно станет. Настойки, пилюли, порошки, эликсиры - от ста хворей у меня средства найдутся, только от смерти и от любви ни одного нет.  
\- А из чего вы их делаете, дядя Соломон? - допытывалась Мила.  
\- Из трав целебных, грибов, минералов, сала звериного. Умеючи можно и яд в лекарство обратить, - аптекарь достал откуда-то сверху склянку с чёрными блестящими ягодами. - Это плоды белладонны. Съешь хоть один - простишься с миром, зато глазные капли из неё чудодейственны.  
\- Да вот же она, эта коварная красавица, - Тео взял со стола большую старую книгу и раскрыл её так, чтобы всем было видно рисунок. - Розовые колокольчики на соседней странице - наперстянка, тоже смертельно ядовитая.  
\- Как? Такие милые цветы? - не поверила Соня.  
\- Надо же, жёлуди! - удивился Влад. - Им-то что здесь делать?  
\- Вообразите себе: и дуб, и липа, и калина, и подорожник - всё это вылечить может, - заверил волшебник, перелистывая страницы.  
\- Неужели и это тоже лаборатория - с таблетками, микстурами? - Мила бродила по комнате, словно во сне. Видно было, что ей не хочется отсюда уходить  
\- А то как же, - отозвался Тео. - Видишь: и ступки, и колбы, и растворы всякие, мензурки с чёрточками-метками. Здесь Соломон свои опыты проводит, а, значит, настоящая лаборатория!  
\- Верно говоришь, Теодор, - подтвердил аптекарь. - Хорошие у тебя ребята, любознательные. Хочет кто-нибудь из вас ко мне пойти в помощники? Всему обучу, сами лекарства составлять станете. Ты уж заходи, приятель давешний, не забывай меня!  
\- Не позабуду, - обещал волшебник. - Да! Я же тебе розовое масло принёс, держи. Там ещё тальсы, как ты просил, только сушёные.  
\- Из тайного сада? - обрадовался Соломон, бережно принимая свёрток. - Вот спасибо! Ты думаешь, семена прорастут в нашей глине?  
\- Если сажать по правилам, должны прорасти! Вода нужна дождевая, место - солнечное. Главное, когда семечко в землю положишь, трижды назови имя своей жены.  
Славный аптекарь проводил нас до двери, а когда мы прощались с ним, слегка поклонился.

Словно из темноты на яркий свет, вышли мы на новое место. В этом кабинете было много книг и изящных посудин из хрупкого на вид стекла, что огня не боится.  
Горелка, над которой ещё не остыл воздух, мирно стояла на столе в окружении сосудов с каким-то бульоном. В одних на поверхности была тонкая прозрачная плёнка, в других - пушистый плавучий коврик из каких-то крохотных существ. В третьих колбах жидкость помутнела, в четвёртых ко дну прилипла белый, серый или оранжевый осадок.  
\- Там живое что-то? - спросил Влад, схватив один из загадочных сосудов. - Вроде не шевелится.  
\- Это колонии микроорганизмов, - сказал Тео. - К ним относятся бактерии, грибы, а ещё простейшие - водоросли и животные, которые состоят из одной клетки. Помните амёбу из учебника биологии?  
\- Такая живая клякса с ядром и короткими ножками? - уточнила Аните. - Это единственное, что я рисовать умею.  
\- Она самая. Здесь, в колбах, сидят невидимые глазу существа. Бульон для них - питательная среда: они и живут в нём, и едят его.  
\- Если открыть, они сами вылезут? - неугомонный Влад уже пытался открутить пробку.  
\- Я бы этого делать не стал, - осадил его Тео, и парень со вздохом вернул колбу на полку. - Мы с вами находимся в лаборатории микробиолога. Среди объектов его исследований есть смертельно опасные! Кроме того, месье Луи Пастеру вряд ли придётся по душе, если ему напустят из воздуха посторонних бактерий и испортят опыт.  
Вдруг дверь распахнулась, и в комнату вбежал человек. Это был энергичный, щеголеватый черноволосый бородач с мужественным профилем. Увидев гостей, он всплеснул руками и сказал что-то мелодичное.  
\- Месье Пастер француз, как вы догадались, - объяснил Тео и заговорил с хозяином на его языке.  
Это звучало для меня совершенной абракадаброй - я разобрала только слова "бон жур, мон ами", что должно было означать "здравствуйте, дружище". Оживлённо жестикулируя, учёный что-то рассказывал нашему учителю, а тот восклицал в ответ то радостно, то возмущённо. Пастер размахивал виноградной гроздью, которую всё это время держал в руках, а потом поднял её повыше и, со значением глядя на нас, стал что-то быстро говорить.  
\- Этим летом во Франции, а мы с вами в 1864 году, стряслась беда, - переводил Тео. - Погибли молодые вина предыдущего урожая, и никто не знал, почему. Ни с того, ни с сего, они просто превратились в уксус! Если окажется, что новый урожай винограда тоже испорчен, виноделам грозит разорение. Отчаявшись справиться своими силами, они позвали на помощь месье Пастера.  
\- А что вы можете сделать, месье?  
\- Посмотреть под микроскопом, кто поселился здесь. Я уверен, что во всём виноваты возбудители уксусного брожения, которых я наблюдал в больном вине, - провозгласил хозяин лаборатории, и, пока Тео переводил нам его слова, подлетел к окну и уселся за стол с микроскопом.  
Оторвав от ветки треснувшую ягоду, Пастер взял со стола стёклышко и выжал на него каплю сока. Потом он бережно положил стекло на предметный столик микроскопа и сквозь его медную трубку, нашпигованную линзами, стал внимательно смотреть на каплю, подкручивая винт осторожными пальцами.  
\- Так я и знал! - воскликнул он через минуту. Это было понятно даже без перевода.  
Тео наклонился к микроскопу, чтобы тоже взглянуть, а потом позвал нас:  
\- Дамы и господа! Хотите увидеть тех монстров, которые погубили вино?  
Хозяин кабинета отодвинул свой стул от стола, чтобы не мешал, и сделал приглашающий жест. Стараясь не толкать друг друга и ничего ненароком не опрокинуть, мы по очереди заглядывали в глазок микроскопа и, подкрутив винты под своё зрение, видели там крошечных полупрозрачных овальных существ, выстроившихся цепочками.  
Луи Пастер в это время зарисовал карандашом на бумаге этих странных "зверей". Тео поздравил его и пожелал поскорее найти средство для спасения знаменитых французских вин. Учёный смеялся и отвечал что-то шутливое.  
\- Месье говорит, что никак не ожидал этой новой работы. Она свалилась на него, как снег на голову, и это именно сейчас, когда он расследует причины прогоркания масла! Но настоящий учёный всегда рад интересной задаче.  
\- Вы француз, и поэтому занимаетесь только едой? - спросил Макс.  
Луи Пастер от души рассмеялся и взглянул на волшебника. Тот ответил за него:  
\- Имя месье Пастера известно всей Европе благодаря его работам о кристаллах. Однако в последнее время он увлёкся изучением брожения и произвёл сенсацию в научном мире, доказав, что оно никогда не происходит само по себе, а вызывается микроорганизмами.  
Лицо хозяина сделалось серьёзным, а голос - тяжёлым, и он при помощи Тео поведал нам страшную историю.  
\- Мальчишкой, когда мне было девять лет, и мы с родителями жили в городе Арбуа, восьмерых его жителей покусал бешеный волк. Я видел, как кузнец прижигал раскалённым железом рану одному из несчастных, пытаясь спасти его. Но ничего не помогло: он заболел бешенством и умер через пару дней, как и остальные. От бешенства не существует лекарств, но я найду способ, однажды я избавлю мир от этой болезни! Вот моя мечта, - француз замолчал и глубоко задумался.  
\- Луи Пастер, - тихо начал Тео, - создаст вакцину от бешенства и спасёт ею множество жизней. На его счету немало поверженных болезней, даже сибирская язва. Только ничего этого месье ещё не знает.  
\- А пастеризованное молоко - это как? - спросила Мила.  
\- Это означает, что оно подверглось пастеризации, - ответил учитель. - Этот способ обеззараживания продуктов придумал, конечно, месье Пастер. Метод бережнее, чем кипячение, и состоит в том, что молоко, сок, вино или ещё что-нибудь быстро нагревают до 60 градусов, чтобы уничтожить бактерии, а потом остужают. В хорошо закрытой упаковке пастеризованные продукты долго не портятся.  
\- Ты просто ходячая энциклопедия, Тео.  
\- Главное, я вместо иллюстраций могу показать всё вживую.  
Простившись с хозяином, мы покинули его лабораторию и оказались снова в школе, в тридцать первом кабинете.  
\- Итак, побывав в гостях у алхимика, фармацевта и первого в мире микробиолога, мы вернулись в лабораторию, с которой начинался рассказ: в химическую. Начинаем химичить! - воскликнул Тео.  
Не дав никому опомниться, он подлетел к учительскому столу, уставленному стеклом, и нахватал с горки баночек с разноцветными кристаллами, порошками, растворами. Потом он вручил каждому по штативу с пробирками, выбрал себе большую колбу и стал показывать, что нужно делать.  
Началось представление, достойное хорошего факира. Тео заставлял содержимое своей колбы окрашиваться в яркие цвета, пузыриться, выпадать золотым дождём на дно из тонкого стекла. Такая же красота происходила у нас на столах. Пока мы сосредоточенно что-то к чему-то насыпали, приливали и капали, Тео принимался жонглировать пустыми колбами.  
По мановению его руки взвивалось пламя маленькой горелки, что-то дымилось, вскипало, светилось, улетучивалось, снежинками оседало внутри колб. Думаю, не только я, но каждый из нас чувствовал себя если не химиком, то начинающим магом. Удивительно, но никто ничего не разбил.  
За минуту до звонка учитель объявил:  
\- Достаточно экспериментов на сегодня! - и взмахнул пипеткой, будто дирижёрской палочкой.  
Зазвучала стремительная музыка, и посуда исчезла со столов. А Тео довольно рассмеялся:  
\- Отдыхайте от меня до следующего раза! - и канул прочь в сиреневой вспышке.

Междуглавие.  
С того дня, когда в школе номер 116 появился чародей по имени Тео, наш класс словно подменили. Учителя называли это брожением умов, родители - переходным возрастом, хотя никто не мог объяснить толком, через что нам нужно переходить.  
Так или иначе, в седьмом "А" наступил небывалый всплеск творческой активности. Многие всерьёз заинтересовались музыкой. Вскоре, переслушав всё, что нашлось дома, мы принялись обмениваться записями, петь по дороге домой, обсуждать с родителями их любимых музыкантов.  
Аните с Шуриком бросили бальные танцы ради свинга. Мишка смастерил Янке обещанные маракас и заставил старшего брата учить его играть на гитаре. Сама Янка день-деньской стучала ложками по кастрюлям и копила карманные деньги на турецкий барабан. Смирная Женя огорошила домашних заявлением, что останется в музыкальной школе, только если её переведут из класса фортепиано на скрипку. По этому поводу собрался целый семейный совет, который после получасовой баталии сдался и решил, что стоит попробовать. В тот же вечер к их двери принесли посылку без обратного адреса. Это была простая, но изящная скрипка из светлого дерева.  
Арсильевна объявила конкурс на лучшее сочинение о дружбе в литературе и была с головой завалена этими сочинениями. Пришлось ей учреждать четыре призовых места. В конце мая в школьный драмкружок записалась половина параллели - сказалось наше влияние на седьмой "Б". Обрадовавшись поначалу, учительница музыки, которая этим кружком руководила, была глубоко озадачена нашим выбором репертуара.  
Вместо "Золушки", которую с завидным упорством ставили на школьной сцене последние пять лет, все захотели пьесу про викингов. За лето мы с Максом, Лёхой и Владом перечитали все саги и мифы, какие смогли найти, придумали сценарий по мотивам Эдды и с осени начали репетировать объединёнными силами двух классов. Друзья мои, этот спектакль надо было видеть! Особенно хороши были состязания скальдов и бои на деревянных мечах.  
Впрочем, это случилось потом, уже в восьмом классе. Пока же не было ни мечей, ни сценария. Мы доучивались последние дни, но даже больше, чем наступления лета, все ждали нового появления Тео. Ждали - и каждый раз немного боялись, что он исчез насовсем, как сон, радуга или песня, которая допета.


	7. Что может вылететь из доски. Какого цвета паруса эльфийских кораблей. Где самые быстрые кони на свете. Весенний Дом на вершине Стомолнийной. Урок игрословия. Леди Мистери.

Прошло уже целых три дня, как о Тео не было ни слуху, ни духу. Наступила пятница, двадцать восьмое мая - последний день учебного года. Наш класс заметно приуныл. Ведь в расписании на тот день были только литература, физика и биология, а Тео ненавидел повторяться. Мы не успели даже попросить его вернуться к нам в сентябре!  
На физике я так глубоко задумалась, что не услышала, как Колентинович называл мою годовую оценку. Когда прозвенел звонок с урока, Максу и Лёхе пришлось меня растолкать.  
Слоняясь втроём по школьному двору, мы нежданно-негаданно столкнулись нос к носу с директрисой. Первым моим желанием было поскорее скрыться из виду, хотя причин, по которым родителей могли вызвать в школу, я припомнить не могла.  
\- Куда это вы собрались? Уроки прогуливать? - поинтересовалось высокое начальство.  
\- Сейчас ещё перемена, Наталья Михайловна, вот мы её и вышли подышать, - нашёлся Лёха. - Имеем полное право.  
\- Конечно, имеете, - добродушно улыбнулась Нахаловна. - У меня к вам поручение, и очень ответственное.  
\- Сделаем, если надо, - пообещал Макс.  
\- Передайте всему классу, что сегодня состоится замена: вместо биологии у вас будет урок русского языка в тридцать пятом кабинете. Запомнили? Тогда бегите!  
Мы трое понеслись наперегонки, подзадоривая друг друга криками. Мне сразу стало очень весело. Добравшись первой до кабинета биологии, перед дверью в который беспорядочно толпились наши одноклассники, я выпалила:  
\- Вы тут стоите и ничего не знаете, а у нас сейчас русский!  
\- Айда на третий этаж! - Макс развернулся на бегу и помчался на лестницу.  
С шумом и гомоном мы ввалились в класс через секунду после звонка. Комната была сама на себя непохожа. Занавески шевелились, все кактусы на подоконниках разом зацвели, из окна слышалось пение флейты, нарядные бабочки порхали под потолком.  
\- Неужели мы всё-таки дождались? - спросила я, веря и не веря.  
\- Это ещё спорный вопрос, кто кого ждал, - парировал Тео, выходя из угла бесшумной походкой индейца.  
\- Мы думали, ты больше до осени не появишься, - призналась Янка.  
\- И вы ошибались. Счастлив вас видеть!  
\- Какой ты молодчина, что пришёл! Мы же книгу твою не прочли - проглотили, только она у меня дома лежать осталась, - спохватилась Соня.  
\- Дело поправимое. Сейчас мы её добудем!  
Подскочив к доске, Тео мелом нарисовал на ней толстую книгу, а на обложке красивыми буквами вывел название: "Чудеса света".  
\- Держи! - крикнул он, бросая Владу мел.  
Доска вздыбилась, заворчала и выплюнула книгу.  
\- Хорошая у нас получилась вещь, добротная, - сказал волшебник довольно. - Не подставил бы руки - отдавила бы ноги.  
\- Как ты это сделал? Заколдовал доску?  
\- Доска обычная, а вот мел я принёс из Иного мира, с Белых Осыпей. Хотите сами нарисовать что-нибудь?  
Влад подошёл к доске и изобразил первое, что пришло ему в голову: футбольный мяч. Стоило ему заштриховать последний пятиугольник, как всамделишный черно-белый мяч, словно пушечное ядро, вылетел из доски - и был остановлен Лёхой за миг до встречи с люстрой.  
\- Браво нашему вратарю, - выдохнул Влад. - Я бы ни за что не успел!  
\- Хорошая у тебя реакция, Алексей, - похвалил Тео. - Кто следующий?  
\- Сделать хотел утюг... нет, уж лучше ты рисуй, - за всех отказалась Женя. - А то ещё, чего доброго, гирю наколдуем или слона.  
\- Ладненько, - сцапав мелок на лету, Тео вернулся к доске.  
\- Только, чур, вы мне подсказывать будете, - попросил он. - Для начала нарисуем реку, бурную и широкую.  
\- Добавь ещё лодки, плоты и переправу, - посоветовала я.  
\- Обязательно один большой корабль, трёхмачтовый и с синими парусами, - потребовал Мишка.  
\- Куда ж мы без парусов! - откликнулся чародей. - Берега у реки будут пологие, сплошь в раковинах. Что теперь?  
\- Нарисуй просторную долину и дорогу среди холмов, - подсказала Мила.  
\- А травку там пусть единороги щиплют, - придумала Инга. - Лунно-белые и туманно-серые.  
\- Коней не забудь, только чтоб самых быстрых! - попросил Макс.  
\- И куда ведёт эта стезя, как вы думаете? - спросил Тео.  
\- Конечно, в замок! - вскричал Влад. - Дорога ведёт в замок на высокой скале!  
\- Пусть он будет красивый, как Эдинбург Кастл, только вдвое тоньше и изящнее, - загадала Аните.  
\- Крыши у него должны быть остроконечные, рыжевато-коричневые, а кирпичи - зелёные, - добавила Янка.  
\- Откуда вы всё знаете? - удивился волшебник, играючи возводя башенки и зубчатые стены с высокими воротами.  
\- Сделай окна побольше, чтобы внутри было светло, - посоветовала Соня.  
\- Исполнил. Чего недостаёт?  
\- У замка должен быть свой сад, только не под линейку стриженный, а заросший. В английском стиле, - придумал Шурик.  
\- Тогда устроим для него полукруглую террасу.  
\- А на склонах посади лес, дикий, как джунгли Борнео, - добавил Влад.  
\- Сказано - сделано! Не хватает только хорошей погоды, чтобы нам отправиться в путь. Сейчас я это исправлю!  
Тео нарисовал над этим весенним миром солнце и контуры облаков. Стоило ему отнять заколдованный мелок от доски, как рисунок заиграл всеми цветами радуги и начал расти, оживая на глазах. Белые облачные клубы взбил ветер, табун лошадей сорвался с места и помчался с холма вниз, распугивая меланхоличных единорогов, а стремительная река понесла прочь стройные фигурки на плотах. Сказочный пейзаж постепенно расползся во всю стену, а потом поглотил кабинет без остатка.

Мы стояли на берегу, поросшем огромными колокольчиками - белыми, сиреневыми и кроваво-красными. С плота, который удерживали на месте протянутые поперёк реки верёвки, нам махал рукой коренастый светловолосый юноша в коротких штанах и тёплой меховой безрукавке, с ожерельем из чьих-то клыков и раковин. Он напомнил мне кроманьонца из энциклопедии, только без бороды.  
\- Это Тарве, паромщик, - сказал учитель. - Он доставит нас на ту сторону.  
\- Сколько можно вас дожидаться, Тео? - возмутился парень. - У реки сегодня игривое настроение, того и гляди, сорвёт плот. Забирайтесь скорее!  
\- Вперёд, не робеть! - подбодрил нас Тео и прыгнул на паром.  
Один за другим мы последовали его примеру. Белые брёвна под ногами так раскачивались в такт прибивавшим к берегу волнам, что устоять на них было невозможно. Пришлось нам усесться рядышком посередине плота. Заграждения, приделанные к нему только с двух сторон, едва доходили нам до пояса и выглядели слишком шаткими, чтобы на них опираться.  
\- Все зашли? - спросил Тарве на всякий случай. - Тогда отчаливаем!  
И он налёг на рычаг изо всех сил. Верёвки, протянутые с одного берега реки на другой, начали наматываться на барабан. Медленно, со скрипом, плот тронулся с места.  
\- Не мешало бы прибавить скорость, - заметил паромщик с беспокойством, и Влад с Шуриком, переглянувшись, встали рядом и принялись помогать ему. - "Королева Маб" скоро пройдёт здесь, и мы, чего доброго, можем с ней встретиться в самой стремнине.  
\- А кто эта королева?  
\- Она! - воскликнул Тео, указывая рукой вниз по течению.  
На всех парусах, против течения, но при попутном ветре, из-за острова с белыми обрывистыми берегами летел прекрасный корабль. На мачтах его раздувался чернильно-синий шёлк, по палубе сновали матросы - слишком красивые и ловкие, чтобы быть людьми. К нам шёл один из самых быстрых парусников Иного мира, и до столкновения с ним оставались считанные минуты.  
\- Мы с парнями делаем всё, что можем, но этого недостаточно: паром не может идти быстрее! - крикнул Тарве. - Ну вот, теперь вообще верёвку заклинило.  
\- Без паники! У меня есть тальсы.  
Чародей вытащил из кармана штанов три сушёных сливы в рыжую крапинку и протянул их паромщику. Тарве лихорадочно сжевал тальсы вместе с косточками, сделал мальчикам знак посторониться и налёг на рычаг.  
Казалось, верёвки сейчас лопнут от напряжения - но вот катушка подалась, и Тарве быстро-быстро принялся наматывать на неё канат. Вращая барабан, его рука мелькала так часто, что её вообще не было видно. Сорвавшись с места, плот помчался к берегу, словно его, как лодку старика Сантьяго, тащила на буксире гигантская рыбина.  
Корабль был уже близко, и даже не собирался сбавлять ход. Можно было разглядеть узоры на куртках экипажа и расслышать команды на незнакомом языке, которые отдавал молодцеватый капитан.  
Наш плот уткнулся в берег.  
\- Пассажирам сойти на сушу! - приказал Тарве, спрыгивая с парома и удерживая его на месте могучими руками.  
Мы живо высадились. Вдвоём Тео с паромщиком быстро смотали верёвки, причём я так и не поняла, куда делись опоры с противоположного берега. А потом, к моему полному изумлению, Тарве одной левой выхватил огромный плот из воды и уложил его на траву.  
В эту минуту "Королева Маб" поравнялась с нами.  
\- Попутного ветра и глубоких вод вам, Добрый Народ! - поприветствовал Тео мореплавателей. - Куда путь держите?  
\- И тебе счастливого плавания, Тео! - учтиво отвечали они. - Возвращаемся с Аваллона домой, на Монмюр, везём мёд и плоды.  
\- Что это за ребятня с тобой увязалась? - спросил между тем капитан. - Никак из мира Железа? Если натворят что-нибудь, тебе отвечать.  
\- Это мои ученики, - с гордостью сказал Тео. - За них я ручаюсь головой.  
\- Тогда ловите! - эльфы устроили нам дождь из яблок.  
\- Спасибо! - отвечали мы, хватая подарки на лету.  
\- Рад был тебя видеть, Тео. Передай мой сердечный привет леди Мистери! - крикнул напоследок смуглолицый рулевой.  
\- Передам непременно, - пообещал Тео. - Возвращайся скорее, она скучает!  
Корабль умчался прочь, даже без помощи вёсел развивая потрясающую скорость. А мы, простившись с Тарве, отправились в путь по мягкой, словно лесная тропа, дороге между роскошно-зелёных холмов. Улыбалось солнце, но над горизонтом завивались стальные вихревые воронки. Где-то далеко, за горой, которую отсюда было едва видно, бушевала великая гроза. Над тем местом, где сейчас были мы, она уже прошла, и ароматный, наэлектризованный молниями воздух был свежим, а трава - влажной.  
Хорошо было идти, хрустя мелкими, душистыми яблоками, каких садовники-люди давно уже не умеют выращивать. Я шагала бы так хоть до поздней ночи, но у Тео были другие планы.  
\- Пешим ходом до замка добираться слишком долго. Нужна скорость! - сказав так, Тео оглушительно свистнул по-мальчишечьи.  
В ответ издалека послышалось звонкое ржание и стук множества копыт. Не прошло и пяти минут, как из-за холмов рысью примчался целый табун коней: гнедых, вороных, рыжих, серых и белых. Были лошади с пятнами и без, рослые и поменьше, с длинными и короткими гривами.  
\- Эльфы, корабль, а теперь это! - зашёлся в восторге Мишка. - Точно как я загадал!  
\- Да они все осёдланы и взнузданы, - заметил Влад.  
\- Кроме моего, - Тео ласково похлопал по шее огромного скакуна, чёрного как смоль, но с серебряной звездой во лбу.  
Разделив яблоко надвое с помощью кинжала, он предложил коню одну половинку, а сам съел вторую. Вороной красавец, схрумкав угощение, рассмеялся по-своему и загарцевал на месте.  
\- Я тоже по тебе соскучился, Буран, - ответил ему Тео. - Сейчас поедем, потерпи. Выбирайте себе лошадей по нраву и садитесь верхом! Они не сбросят.  
С трудом дотянувшись до стремени, я поставила в него левую ногу, правой оттолкнулась от земли и через секунду была уже в седле. Астра, весёлая лошадь огненной масти, даже не шелохнулась подо мной. Сидеть на её спине оказалось удобно, хотя и странновато с непривычки. Остальные тоже позабирались на коней, девчонкам Тео помогал, придерживая стремя.  
\- Акробатика для начинающих, - сказал Макс. - Вообще-то я думал, дело гораздо сложнее окажется.  
\- Это всё потому, что они на месте стоят. Мы ведь и шага ещё верхом не проехали, - отвечала я.  
\- Как ими управлять, Тео? - спросила Янка, которой досталась Юла, беспокойная буланая кобыла.  
\- Дело нехитрое, если лошадь не возражает. Толкнёшь ногами - и она поедет вперёд, надумаешь повернуть в сторону - мягко потяни за повод. Если осторожно натянуть оба разом, остановится. Эти сигналы понимают все объезженные кони.  
Тео прыжком взлетел на спину Бурана и позвал:  
\- Вперёд, езжайте за нами! Вожмитесь в сёдла и держитесь изо всех сил руками и ногами!  
Чёрный исполин, целая гора мускулов, сорвался с места в галоп, и все прочие кони последовали его примеру. Я обхватила руками шею моей Астры. Поначалу я боялась, что мы с ней на кого-нибудь налетим, но потом поняла, что лошадь прекрасно видит, куда скачет.  
Ураганом промчались мы мимо бородатых единорогов, тихо пожёвывавших траву по склонам. Какими бы быстрыми ни были наши кони, Буран мог без труда оставить их позади. Всё же он старался не очень вырываться вперёд - то ли оттого, что Тео придерживал его, то ли сам не хотел разлучаться с табуном. Стоило кому-нибудь отстать, как Буран оглядывался и замедлял бег, поджидая товарища.  
\- Удивляюсь я, как мы ещё не вылетели из сёдел! - крикнул мне Лёха, пригнувшись к самой холке Бека, гнедого с белыми "гетрами" на ногах.  
\- Это лучшие скакуны на свете, они могут даже со временем потягаться в скорости, - долетел до нас голос волшебника. - Мы ещё не успели разогнаться по-настоящему!  
Ветер свистел в ушах всё громче, гривы и волосы так и развевались. Треуголка Тео сидела на его лохматой голове, будто приклеенная намертво, хотя должна была от такой скачки давным-давно сорваться и улететь обратно к реке.  
\- Смотрите! - закричала вдруг Женя не своим голосом. - Там такое! Я это животное впервые вижу - по крайней мере, наяву!  
На макушке холма справа от нас появился громадный зверь. У него были четыре когтистых лапы, гибкий хвост, орлиная голова с загнутым клювом, густые каштановые перья по всему телу и пара мощных крыльев за спиной.  
\- Грифон! - крикнул Тео в ответ. - Сейчас полетит охотиться!  
\- На кого? - забеспокоилась Инга. - Он моих единорогов случайно не ест?  
\- Как видно, заприметил отару кучевых облаков к востоку отсюда.  
Словно услышав его слова, красавец грифон взмыл в небо - удивительно легко для своего недюжинного веса. Летел он прямо, величественно взмахивая крыльями. Издав воинственный клёкот, зверь погнал перед собой облачное стадо, как лев, преследующий в саванне пугливых антилоп.  
Кони уносили нас всё дальше, и с каждой минутой всё выше росла в небеса гора, укутанная в разноцветное покрывало леса. Вскоре она заслонила собой всё, и только тогда я увидела на отвесной скале замок из светло-зелёного камня. Парящий над пропастью, с гордыми башнями и реющими знамёнами - самое волшебное видение рождённой мечтами страны.  
\- Вот он, Весенний Дом на вершине Стомолнийной, друзья! - воскликнул Тео. - Нас дожидаются там, наверху. Возрадуйтесь: мы почти у цели!  
Мы ответили дружным: "Эгей!", лошади - ликующим ржанием. Въезжая в лес, пришлось перейти на шаг, и теперь можно было сколько угодно осматриваться по сторонам. Один за другим наши кони поднимались на Стомолнийную гору по тропе такой узкой, что на ней не смогли бы разъехаться два всадника.  
Чьи-то глаза горели в зарослях мандрагоры - крикливого колдовского цветка. Золотистые ящерицы шуршали хвостами по неохватным дубовым стволам. Землю устилали сплошным ковром пёстрые осенние листья и опавшие тальсы - синие веснушчатые плоды, придающие сил в долгой дороге. Многие деревья стояли в цвету и молодой зелени. Время не властно было над этим лесом, который берегла сила волшебства, древнего и юного, как рассвет.  
Горная тропинка серпантином взбегала по склону. Местами она раздваивалась, но Тео и Буран выбирали путь без колебаний. То и дело дорогу преграждали груды крупных серых камней, мерцающих в лесном сумраке. Однажды где-то совсем близко раздался грохот. К счастью, кони испугались меньше нас и никого не сбросили.  
\- Обвалы в этих местах обычное явление, - успокоил нас Тео. - Лесовики, что живут здесь, давным-давно привыкли к ним. Гора так быстро нарастает изнутри, что ей приходится время от времени стряхивать с себя лишние камни. Там, у подножия, они скапливаются целыми грудами, и в конце каждого лунного месяца за ними из Весанны присылают подводу, чтобы доставить к реке.  
\- Дно здесь совсем другого цвета. Если камни не топят в реке, то для чего везут? - спросила Инга.  
\- По воде мелкие булыжники сплавляют на Аваллон, где ими выкладывают улицы, а большие везут морем до самого Сула. Этот прекрасный город чуть ли не весь построен из звёздного гранита со Стомолнийной, мне приходилось бывать там и видеть, как светятся в ночи дома. Настоящие огни в Суле зажигают только по большим праздникам.  
\- А плиты, печки как же? - удивилась Аните. - Неужели эльфы всё едят сырым?  
\- Обед на побережье варят на миниатюрных вулканах, - рассказал Тео. - Кухня у морян богатая, пряная и ароматная. Думаю, тебе бы понравилась.  
Между тем замок скрылся из виду за высокой скалой. Мы обогнули гору, чтобы взобраться на её вершину с обратной стороны. Лес остался позади, тропка лепилась теперь вдоль отвесной стены, поросшей сизым бархатным мхом. Разговоры прекратились сами собой, и наш отряд ехал по неровному карнизу - целую вечность, как мне показалось.  
Чистую звенящую тишину, казавшуюся странной после разговорчивого леса, нарушал только тихий перестук копыт. Астра двигалась вперёд уверенно, похоже, она знала здесь каждую песчинку. Со спины лошади я могла одним взглядом окинуть всю долину между холмов, но, как ни старалась, так и не разглядела в сиреневой дымке далёкой реки.  
Резко повернув, дорога вывела нас на широкое плато, густо заросшее чёрными ирисами. Почуяв волю, наши скакуны перешли в галоп. С гиканьем мчались мы бок о бок с ветром, а до Весеннего Дома отсюда было уже рукой подать.  
\- За мной и никаких больше остановок! - закричал Тео. - Сколько дней я ждал этой встречи!  
Въехав в распахнутые настежь широкие ворота, мы очутились в светлом просторном дворе. Туда, навстречу нам, выбежала хозяйка великолепного замка.  
Была она молодой, гибкой и лёгкой, беспечной и весёлой, как певчая птица поутру. Рыжие пушистые волосы ниспадали до колен, глаза смеялись сквозь прорези зелёной карнавальной полумаски, а вслед за нею еле поспевал пёстрый шлейф из осенних кленовых листьев. Слетев по ступенькам так, словно широкие рукава её наряда превратились в грифоновы крылья, красавица бросилась к нашему проводнику.  
\- Пусть никогда не утихнут твои грозы, милая леди! - приветствовал её Тео, спешиваясь.  
\- Пусть никогда не уймутся твои песни, рыцарь! - ответил ему звонкий юный голос. - Здесь вся дюжина твоих учеников?  
\- Да, я привёл их, как и обещал тебе, Мистери.  
\- Что значит моё имя, знаете? - по-птичьи склонив голову набок, она посмотрела на нас.  
\- Тайна!  
\- Вот как! За английский вы, я вижу, взялись не на шутку, - леди Мистери серебристо рассмеялась. - Слезайте с сёдел, отпустите коней. О них позаботятся.  
Сказав так, девушка трижды хлопнула в ладоши. Тотчас во двор набежало тринадцать пепельных обезьян ростом с моего трёхлетнего племянника. Они осторожно сняли с лошадей упряжь, а затем принялись чистить их бока щётками, да так умело, будто в жизни ничем другим не занимались.  
\- Идёмте за мной! - позвала волшебница. - Самое время начинать урок.  
\- Русский язык - и вдруг в средневековом замке? Леди, наверное, шутит? - спросил Мишка.  
\- Почему бы и нет? Была же у нас физика в небе, биография на острове Борнео, и литература в викторианскую эпоху. Язык у каждого с собой, а значит, нет никаких препятствий к тому, чтобы его изучать прямо здесь, - уверил нас Тео.  
\- А язык, как вы наверняка согласитесь, состоит из слов, - заговорила Мистери, ведя нас по коридору, облетаемому крупными светляками. - Вам часто приходилось играть словами? Давайте потренируемся загодя. Для начала придумаем название уроку.  
\- Болтология, - предложил Мишка. - Наука о болтовне или даже о болтах. Только это больше для трудов подходит, конечно.  
\- Говорильня, - перенял эстафету Лёха. - Если в читальне - читают, то в говорильне всё время говорят. Подождите, а в готовальне, что ли, готовят?  
\- Урок игрословия, вот что получится, - придумала я.  
\- Сашкин вариант, пожалуй, лучший, - одобрил Тео.  
Пение не смолкало здесь ни на минуту, воздух наполнен был мелодиями всех времён. Были среди них и знакомые, но ни одного музыканта я так и не заметила.  
Тео вёл леди Мистери под руку, и мы, двенадцать детей из Мира Железа, попарно шли вслед за ними по крутым ступенькам бесконечных лестниц. Если снаружи по стенам замка вился виноград, то внутри они были увешаны гобеленами тончайшей работы, которые ткали трудолюбивые серебристые пауки.  
В Доме жили грациозные кошки: чёрные, как смоль, дымчатые и рыжие в полоску, все с зелёными глазами. Они сопровождали свою хозяйку повсюду, но держались так независимо, словно шли по своим делам. То и дело какая-нибудь из них отлучалась, чтобы погоняться за солнечными пятнышками или приструнить разлетавшихся бегемошек.  
\- Сейчас мы попадём в Зал Заклинаний, - сказала леди Мистери, открывая старинным ключом маленькую неприметную дверь, почти слившуюся со стеной.  
\- Учтите, что все слова, сказанные здесь, обладают волшебной силой, - предупредил Тео. - Лучше думать прежде, чем говорить!  
Шагнув вслед за Максом в дверной проём, я прикрыла глаза рукой. После полусвета коридоров меня ослепил на миг поток солнечных лучей. Привыкнув к свету, я увидела чудесную оранжерею, прямо из пола которой вырастали апельсиновые деревья, усыпанные белыми звёздочками ароматных цветов, зелёными и рыжими плодами.  
\- Бьюсь об заклад, они не хуже яблок с Аваллона! - Мишка шагнул вперёд, но стукнулся лбом о невидимое препятствие.  
\- Вот и побился, а я предупреждал. Смотрите, не наступите на те же грабли! - сказал Тео и получил рукояткой по лбу.  
\- Давненько ты у меня не был, всё позабыл, - поддела его Мистери. - А сегодня свалился как снег на голову!  
Отряхиваясь от снега, которого насыпало столько, что можно было построить хорошего снеговика, волшебники заразительно смеялись. Видно было, как они соскучились друг по другу.  
\- Вы это нарочно, - догадалась Мила. - Демонстрацию устроили!  
\- По-моему, демонстрация - это изгнание монстров, - отозвался Влад.  
Тут с деревьев попрыгали зубастые лохматые зверюшки. Они, правда, никого не укусили, но так пронзительно визжали и так нахально мельтешили под ногами, что нам пришлось всем вместе выгнать их за дверь.  
\- Просто гора с плеч свалилась, - признался Мишка, с трудом захлопнув створку.  
Раздался оглушительный грохот. Это упал громадный камень, формой точь-в-точь как вершина Стомолнийной, если смотреть на неё издали.  
\- Класс, говорите осторожно! - Соня приложила палец к губам. - Оно же сразу сбывается!  
\- Иду в смятеньи чрезвычайном,  
И, созерцая даль мою,  
Я в неожиданном, в случайном  
Свои порывы узнаю, - сказала Женя и ахнула: наискось зала, пританцовывая, лихо прошёлся веник.  
\- Всё в порядке, он просто сметает, - успокоил её Тео. - Корни у слов разные, а звучат одинаково.  
Ближайшие апельсиновые деревья выкопались и застучали корнями в унисон. Некоторые из корней были квадратными.  
\- Знаете, что я вдруг подумал? - спросил Макс. - Если сострадание - это когда ты с кем-то заодно страдаешь, то состояние - это когда заодно стоишь.  
\- А отношение - это когда ты что-нибудь куда-нибудь относишь, - добавил Лёха.  
\- Мне всегда было интересно, - Инга наморщила лоб, - что значит "вращаться в избранном кругу"? Так мой папа иногда хвастается.  
\- Сейчас покажу, - Мистери порхнула между апельсиновых деревьев и остановилась в полосе яркого света. - Видишь солнечные узоры на полу? Так вот, если выбрать один из этих широких кругов и встать посередине, можно в нём повращаться, - и крутанулась на пятках.  
Тео между тем вытащил откуда-то потрепанную карту Африки. Положив её на пол, он водрузил сверху глиняный горшок с цветами, стопку книг и огромный помятый жестяной чайник.  
\- Ты опять ставишь всё на карту? - Мистери упёрла руки в бока, и этот жест трудно было не узнать.  
\- От тебя шила в мешке не утаишь, - Тео помахал мешком.  
\- Два сапога - пара, - засмеялась Янка и стянула с ног огромные красные сапоги, которые минуту спустя, обиженно топая, убежали прочь.  
Хозяйка замка скинула наземь шуршащую мантию из листьев и предстала перед нами в лёгком незабудковом платье. Свою маску она сорвала, и, смеясь, подбросила к недосягаемому потолку. Развернув зелёные крылья, вещица превратилась в попугая. Полетав немного по залу, он облюбовал одну из веток и уселся на ней, передразнивая каждое наше слово.  
\- Тебе эльфы Монмюра велели привет передать, - вспомнил Тео. - Мы повстречали сегодня "Королеву Маб", когда переправлялись через Быстротечную.  
\- А какой он был, этот привет? - поинтересовалась Мистери.  
\- Сердечный. От рулевого, конечно, - с этими словами молодой человек вручил ей маленькую вещицу.  
Я подошла, чтобы рассмотреть подарок поближе. Это оказалась денежка в форме сердца из красноватого металла, на которой так и написано было: "Один Привет".  
\- Славно! - обрадовалась леди. - При случае обязательно отплачу ему той же монетой.  
\- Тогда я за парня спокоен.  
\- Кто это, такие мелкие и бегают всё время? - спросила Аните, аккуратно отодвигая ногой с дороги что-то пушистое и крайне бестолковое.  
\- Ох уж мне эти топыри! - волшебница погрозила пальцем шебуршащимся малышам. - Вечно они мешаются, как крошки в постели!  
Мистери кивнула на стоявшую под деревом кровать. На одеяле было кем-то так сильно накрошено, что большая серебряная ложка, кружившая над постелью, еле успевала перемешивать эти крошки.  
\- Так у тебя остались воздушные пирожные? - живо спросил Тео. - Я их, кажется, не все в прошлый раз переловил.  
\- Да вот же они, летают, - заметила Мила. - Особенно быстрые те, что с заварным кремом.  
\- А, это я спозаранку свежих напекла. Хватайте, если сумеете! - пригласила хозяйка.  
Мы не заставили её повторять дважды. Погнавшись за прытким эклером, я вскоре убежала так далеко, что потеряла из виду остальных.  
С любопытством оглядевшись вокруг, я обнаружила, что угодила из апельсиновой рощи прямиком в розарий. Пошла вперёд между пышных тёмно-зелёных кустов, чувствуя себя Алисой в Стране Чудес.  
Здесь никому не приходило в голову перекрашивать белые цветы в красные, ведь вместо взбалмошной королевы замком управляла леди Мистери, чародейка доброго и весёлого нрава. Её розы были великолепны и распространяли такой аромат, что я совсем замечталась, гуляя среди них. Алые, бордовые, розовые, жемчужные, лазурные, кремовые и тёмно-зелёные бутоны распускались под светом весеннего солнца. Я и представить себе не могла, что бывает столько сортов.  
Так я и шла по дорожке, устланной лепестками, пока путь мне не преградило какое-то деревянное сооружение. Приглядевшись, я поняла, что это - невероятных размеров бочка, скреплённая ободами шириной в локоть.  
\- Интересно, что там внутри налито и какой великан из неё пьёт? - спросила я вслух. - Чтобы узнать, мне, скорее всего, нужно найти кран или пробку и попытаться открыть.  
Я пошла вокруг бочки, но, как ни старалась, не могла обойти её. Странно, как она вообще поместилась в оранжерее. Уже потеряв счёт шагам, я услышала знакомые голоса, окликавшие меня по имени. Громче всех вопили Тео и Макс.  
\- Я здесь, к вам возвращаюсь! - крикнула я в ответ. - Ну, её, эту бочку, раз она такая необходимая.  
Пока меня не было, к игрословию подключились все. Попугай, не желавший никого пугать, улетел прочь. Зато по всему Залу Заклинаний порхали бабочки: рыжие морковницы Инги и зелёные салатницы Аните. Тут и там с громким жужжанием взлетали с деревьев тяжёлые на подъём Шуриковы жуки-чугунки.  
Продираясь через заросли нафантазированного Янкой сорвиголова, я оборвала его помпончатые цветки, задев их нечаянно рукой.  
\- Цветник у вас замечательный, леди Мистери, - сказала я хозяйке. - Ничего похожего не видела в жизни! Просто глаза разбегаются!  
\- Это ты напрасно, - Макс указал на пол, по которому шастали разноцветные глаза.  
Вдоволь нахохотавшись, мы всё-таки отловили себе по воздушному пирожному, сорвали с деревьев по апельсину и, жуя на ходу, отправились дальше по лестницам и коридорам Весеннего Дома. Мистери и Тео шутили без умолку, а то принимались соревноваться между собой, кто быстрее добежит до следующей двери. Все кошки замка, провожая нас, вышли во двор вслед за рыжеволосой хозяйкой.  
Оказавшись снаружи, мы увидели, что небо, ещё недавно ясное, заволокли тяжёлые тучи. Лес притих в ожидании дождя, птицы и пчёлы попрятались, но волшебные кони, рассёдланные, спокойно паслись себе на плато: купание было им только в радость.  
\- Вижу, ты затеяла сегодня генеральную уборку, - Тео улыбнулся девушке. - Мы не будем тебе мешать.  
\- Я, конечно, поливаю розы водой из бочки, но этого маловато будет, - отвечала леди Мистери. - Раз в дюжину дней им нужна хорошая гроза, с молниями и громом, иначе запах совсем не тот.  
В руках у Тео оказался кусочек мела. Чародей нарисовал им на зелёной стене дверь с круглой ручкой.  
\- До встречи, сестра моя, - он поцеловал Мистери в щёку.  
\- Приходи, как только сможешь, братишка, - ответила она и взъерошила ему волосы рукой.  
\- Вот мы и дошли до ручки, - сказал нам Тео, открывая дверь.  
Один шаг понадобился, чтобы с вершины горы Стомолнийной спуститься в тридцать пятый кабинет нашей школы. С доски исчезли все рисунки, зато по полу сам собою перекатывался футбольный мяч, а бабочки всё ещё кружили возле окон. Раздался весёлый звонок.


	8. (последняя и самая короткая). Первобытный вечер и что было потом.

Наш последний урок в этом учебном году остался позади. Во всех классах рванулись двери, и ошалевшие от радости дети, сбивая друг друга с ног, понеслись по коридору на лестницу, а оттуда - во двор. Но мы остались, кто где стоял, в изумлении глядя на Тео, который сидел себе на подоконнике самым вальяжным образом, даже не думая исчезать!  
\- Звонок уже был, а ты не ушёл, - вымолвила Соня. - Сегодня какой-то праздник?  
\- Я решил немного задержаться. Вы очень торопитесь домой? - он заговорщически подмигнул нам.  
\- Нет, что ты! Совсем нет! А что мы будем делать?  
\- Петь и танцевать. Я захватил с собой гитару!  
\- Неужели здесь останемся? Давайте лучше переберёмся куда-нибудь подальше от школы, - предложила Инга.  
\- Чудная мысль! - воскликнул Тео. - Я знаю одно местечко с роскошной акустикой, ни один концертный зал не сравнится. Если вам надоело ждать...  
Мы со смехом принялись стучать по партам ладонями. "Пум-пум-пам, пум-пум-пам!"  
В огромной пещере, куда доставил нас Тео, было светло благодаря двум высоким окнам. Полосы закатного розового света на полу перемежались синеватыми тенями, гирлянды диковинных растений снаружи обвивали вход - изящную арку, которой не касалась рука каменотёса. По дальней стене бежал прохладный родник, который, радужно искрясь на солнце, низвергался маленьким водопадом в округлую мраморную чашу.  
Мальчишки натаскали в пещеру сухих веток, Тео устроил посреди зала подобающее место для костра и разжёг огонь одним пристальным взглядом. Весело запылало. Усевшись вкруг огня, мы протянули к нему руки. Ласково проведя пальцами по струнам любимой гитары, волшебник заиграл, и звук отдавался от стен красиво и чисто. Казалось, что ему вторят на десятке других инструментов невидимые музыканты, и множество завораживающих, беспокойных нот наполнили воздух.  
Хотелось громко веселиться. Мишка принялся хлопать в ладоши, Янка умело поддержала ритм, дробно стуча по полу ногами. Сначала Шурик вдвоём с Аните, потом Мишка с Женей, а следом - Влад сразу с обеими близняшками - повскакивали на ноги и принялись, взявшись за руки, кружиться по пещере, хохоча и налетая друг на друга.  
Мы с Максом, Лёхой и Ингой скакали вокруг огня, словно племя туземцев на празднике урожая, поднимали руки, кричали и улюлюкали, изображая кто оленя, кто медведя, кто страуса. Наши тени ложились на стены пещеры, освещенные отблесками костра.  
Тео, продолжая играть, носился по залу туда-сюда. То помогал Мишке и Владу рисовать угольками на светлом камне бизонов и воинов с копьями, то прыгал через костёр, когда наше шумное племя на минуту расступалось, то пускался в пляс с высокой Ингой, подхватив её под локоть.  
Вот чародей запел, и никогда ещё голос его не звучал так сильно. Заслушавшись, мы сами не заметили, как один за другим подхватили песню на языке, которого никогда не слышали. Огромные ночные мотыльки кружили под потолком, в окна пещеры смотрели-подмигивали звёзды. Снаружи вовсю стрекотали сверчки, шумел таинственный сумеречный лес.  
Набегавшись и напрыгавшись до упаду, уселись вокруг костра, стали печь невесть откуда взявшуюся картошку и жарить на прутиках кусочки хлеба. Блестели глаза, улыбки не сходили с губ. Хотелось верить, что этот вечер не кончится никогда.  
Янка с Мишкой всё время о чём-то шептались и пихались локтями. Наконец барабанщица не выдержала:  
\- А у нас тоже есть для тебя сюрприз, Тео. Вот этот потрясающий парень перевёл "Чудесный наш мир".  
\- Ого-го! Можно взглянуть?  
Мишка достал из кармана блокнот, раскрыл его и протянул Тео.  
\- Янка мне помогала, один бы я не справился.  
\- Ты не скромничай, лучше читай вслух! - сказала она.  
\- Нет, ребята, это надо петь, - решил Тео.  
\- Конечно, надо, только я на твоей средневековой гитаре аккордов не найду, - признался Мишка. - Строй-то отличается.  
\- Тогда аккомпанировать будем мы с Янкой.  
Тео уставился в блокнот на минуту и заиграл задумчивым перебором, Янка добавила к нему песочное шуршание новеньких маракас. Мишка набрал воздуху в грудь, посидел так и со смехом выдохнул:  
\- Я проспал, давайте ещё раз.  
Мелодия послушно откатилась назад, волной набежала снова, мы принялись тихонько хлопать в такт, и Мишка наконец запел:  
\- Вижу зелень крон, роз алых зной,  
Они цветут для нас с тобой,  
И я говорю: "Как чудесен наш мир".  
Вижу синь небес, снег облаков,  
Сиянье дней, ночей покров,  
И я говорю: "Как чудесен наш мир".

Следом вступила Янка:  
\- Все радуги оттенки играют в небесах,  
На лицах у прохожих, в глазах, на волосах.  
Жмут ладони друзья, говорят: "Как дела?"  
Сказать желая: "Я люблю тебя".

Тут Янку сменил Тео:  
\- Я смотрю, как дети растут не по дням,  
Они познают на свете тайн больше меня,  
И я говорю: "Как чудесен наш мир".

Допели они втроём:  
\- Да, я повторю: "Как чудесен наш мир".

На минуту в пещере воцарилась тишина. Потом она взорвалась аплодисментами.  
\- Ну ты даёшь, человечище, - Влад обошёл костёр, чтобы уважительно похлопать Мишку по плечу.  
\- Спасибо, друг. Вот если на олимпиадах такое задавать начнут, я их, может, и прогуливать перестану.  
Догорали последние угли нашего костра. Мы заворожено смотрели, как под обугленным дочерна деревом засыпают крошечные ярко-красные искры. Тео рассеянно перебирал пальцами струны, глубоко погрузившись в свои мысли. Задумчивая музыка навевала сны. Тёплый воздух выходил из пещеры, уступая место ночной прохладе. Наш учитель и друг, казалось, грезил наяву, но первым очнулся.  
\- Нам пора, - сказал он, легко поднимаясь. - Следите, чтобы после нас не осталось ни соринки!  
Разыскав неподалёку от входа в пещеру несколько сухих сосновых веток, мы в два счёта подмели пол, согнав все крошки, шкурки и откатившиеся угольки на середину зала. Тео простёр руки над кострищем, и оно исчезло без следа вместе с мусором. Рисунки мальчишек на стенах волшебник решил оставить, сказав, что они достаточно хороши, а, главное, сделаны углём и легко стираются.  
Шагнув из пещеры наружу, Тео пропал в темноте. Мы по очереди последовали за ним.

За окном был по-прежнему день, а настенные часы в классе уверяли, что нас не было всего минуту. В коридоре всё так же весело галдели - ведь звонок с урока прозвенел только что. Рюкзаки, папки и пеналы мирно ждали нас на стульях и партах.  
\- Приятно, когда успеваешь повсюду, - произнёс Тео.  
Он стоял возле учительского стола, играя кинжалом. Только сейчас я обратила внимание на его васильковую безрукавку, чёрные штаны и разбитые сапоги. Он вложил клинок в ножны на поясе, хлопнул в ладоши, и на столе появилась книга "Чудеса света".  
\- Дарю её вам насовсем, мой будущий восьмой "А", - объявил он. - Я там написал кое-что на первой странице.  
Шурик взял книгу, открыл её и вслух прочёл:  
\- "Любимым ученикам на добрую память. Тысячу раз спасибо за всё, что было! Не забывайте меня!  
Искренне ваш чародей по имени Тео  
P.S. Желаю удачи на экзаменах"  
\- "P.S." означает постскриптум, - пояснил учитель. - А мне пора уходить.  
При этих словах у меня сжалось сердце. Макс поймал мой растерянный взгляд и кивнул.  
\- Твоя испанская гитара, Тео, - Женя кивнула на стол. - Ты забыл её взять.  
\- Не забыл. Я оставляю гитару вам. Мишка почти научился играть на ней, а я всегда могу смастерить новую.  
\- Как, вы отдаёте мне свой клинок, сенсей? - Мишка шагнул вперёд, и Тео коротко, но крепко пожал ему руку.  
\- Я в тебя верю. Береги эту девочку, ладно?  
\- Ты потом вернёшься за ней?  
\- Да, я вернусь, - Тео улыбнулся мечтательно, но впервые в его чёрных глазах была заметна грусть. - Только не сюда и не к вам. Не унывайте, прошу!  
Его утешающий взгляд скользил от одного к другому, на миг обращая в ничто самые печальные мысли.  
\- Я всего лишь чиркнул спичкой, а уж что из этого выйдет - не скажет никто, -заговорил он вновь. - Оставайтесь свободными людьми, не бойтесь идти по сложным тропам и не забывайте на них себя. А главное, никогда не бросайте своих друзей и музыку! Они не дадут вам сбиться и заплутать.  
\- Класс, на "раз-два-три", - скомандовала Соня.  
\- Обе-ща-ем! - выкрикнули хором. У меня ком стоял в горле.  
Тео легко вспрыгнул на подоконник, взмахнул на прощание шляпой, надел её на голову и с задорной мальчишеской улыбкой подмигнул нам.  
\- Не поминайте лихом! - крикнул он звонко. - И не пытайтесь это повторить!  
Подавшись корпусом назад, чародей с силой оттолкнулся ногами от подоконника, прошёл сквозь стекло, как сквозь воду, и с торжествующим кличем вылетел наружу, оставив после себя разбегающиеся круги.  
Мы не спешили выглядывать на улицу, понимая, что это бесполезно. Какое-то время никто не произносил ни слова. Одни молча слонялись по кабинету, другие с напускным интересом изучали горшки с цветами, третьи сидели на парте или стуле, вертя что-нибудь в руках или подперев ими голову. Из забытья нас вывел звонок - самый резкий из всех, что я слышала.  
\- Дорожный костюм. Я сразу поняла, что он уходит, - сказала Инга. Аните молча приблизилась и положила руку ей на плечо.  
Никто и не думал расходиться. Мишка бережно взял гитару со стола и примостился на подоконнике. Устроив её у себя на коленях, он принялся мягко перебирать струны.  
\- Давайте сочиним настоящую песню, - предложил Шурик. - И пусть нам будет в дюжину раз труднее!


End file.
